Guardian Strawberry: Fruit Shots
by Little White Comet
Summary: 14-# 'What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you not do anything for your birthday? A pretty crappy one that's what.' HIATUS
1. Welcome to FS

****

Welcome to Guardian Strawberry: Fruit Shots!

This is a collection of One-Shots, Deleted Scenes, Backstage Scenes and Fillers from my Fanfiction series Guardian Strawberry.

Word of warning some One-Shots may be different from what actually happens in the Series!

Please Enjoy!

****

Contents:

1-Fear of the Mask~ (100% Complete)

Orihime reveals her true feelings over Ichigo's Hollow mask when she first sees it.

****

2-Singing from the heart~ (100% Complete)

Byakuya hears Ichigo singing for the first time.

****

3-Script Mix Ups~ (100% Complete)

Things get complicated when Souske Aizen messes up his lines.

****

4-Caring & Comfort~ (100% Complete)

Byakuya gives Ichigo comfort after Tatsuki's death

****

5-Teaching~ (100% Complete)

Ichigo learns something new from Kuukaku

****

6-Spair Time~ (100% Complete)

The cast of GS goes into panic when they hear a rumor of cancellation

****

7-The Guardian & The Princess~ (100% Complete)

How did Orihime and Ichigo actually meet? Ichigo saved her of course.

****

8-Starting New, Starting Fresh~ (100% Complete)

Junior High is over and done with! Enter Karakura High!

****

9-Summer Special, Seaside Freetime!~ (100% Complete)

Summer has arrived and even Shinigami needs a break sometimes.

****

10-The Hatred Stare~ (100% Complete)

Ichigo's true feelings on Zangetsu's betrayal.

****

11-The Reason Why~ (100% Complete)

Why did Byakuya give Ichigo his powers that day?

****

12-The Spirit Hunter~ (100% Complete)

Ichigo meets Don Kanoji on his live show

****

13-Betrayed By Ice~ (100% Complete)

Ichigo's feelings on Rukia's betrayal.

****

14-Sparkly Strawberry: Christmas Special~ (100% Complete)

Christmas has come around to Karakura! But why does everything keep going wrong for the Kurosaki family today?

**15-Byakuya's Surprise Party!~ (100% Complete)**

Byakuya has never cared for his birthday but when Ichigo hears this she decides to give him the most memorable birthday ever!

**16-Heart of a Hollow~ (10% Complete)**

Grimmjow realizes his feelings for Ichigo may be more than just hate.

****

17-Dragon's Determination~ (0% Complete)

Soul's that are eaten by Hollows that are slain, usually forgets everything about their life. So why is Tatsuki different?

**18-Big Bang!~ (0% Complete)**

No-one can get it right the first time. As Kisuke finds out when he teaches Ichigo Kidou.

****

19-Confusing Emotions~ (0% Complete)

Ulquiorra finds both Orihime and Ichigo confusing. One is kind-hearted and doesn't like violence, the other is strong-willed and will punch you if you look at her wrong.

****

20-Strawberry 16~ (0% Complete)

It's Ichigo's birthday! But has our favourite Berry forgotten?

****

21-Change of Scene~ (0% Complete)

Lisa was too perverted, Mashiro was too annoying, Hachi was too shy, Kensei was too angry, Shinji was too creepy and Hiyori was too whinny; so who does Ichigo hang out with when she's traning with the Vizards?

****

22-Uncomandable but Irisitible~ (0% Complete)

Yamamoto knows the flaws and faults in Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki but even he has to fall under her charm eventually.

****

23-Last Summer-Vacation~ (5% Complete)

The Fireworks festival is here! Ichigo's and Orihime's final farewell to Tatsuki.

****

24--Spooky Strawberry: Halloween Special~ (0% Complete)

Soul Society throws it's annual Halloween party but what's different from every year? The Karakura team is here to make is more exciting and spooky!

****

25-Argueing Souls~ (0% Complete)

With 2 Zanpakuto Spirits and an annoying Hollow, Ichigo's Soul is anything but peaceful.

**26- Sympathy~ (0% Complete) **

Even after everything he's done, Ichigo couldn't make herself hate Muramasa. If anything she felt sympathetic towards the abounded Zanpakuto.

**27-Fan Mail**

The Bleach gang and Comet suddenly find themselves struggling with all the fan mail coming in but everything suddenly goes wrong when they find out that all of them are asking 4 little words. "When's the next chapter?"


	2. Fear of the Mask

_**Info**_

Collection of One-Shots from my Guardian Strawberry Series.

Spoiler Warning for Season not produced yet!

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Orihime & Ichigo!

**Spoilers: **Guardian Strawberry~ Season 4, Hueco Mundo arc

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kuba

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**Fear of the Mask**

* * *

_I kept fearing her as she fought._

_No, it wasn't her I feared._

_It was the mask she now wore. _

_I wasn't afraid of my best friend. _

_I was afraid of the hollow inside of her, the hollow behind the mask._

Berry-Chan stood in front of me. Her orange and black hair blowing in the wind slightly. Her Black Bankai in her hands and the bottom of her Black trench coat blowing behind her like a cape.

'She had protected me. But why wont she face me?'

I clenched my hands in front of myself, praying slightly that the feeling of dread was just paranoia.

Berry-Chan turned to face me, I gasped out load. I couldn't see her eyes but I could clearly see a bone mask on her face.

Her blew away from her eyes and I felt myself stiffen as I looked at her eyes. Shining yellow surrounded by darkness, that was what they were. Completely different from her chocolate brown eyes.

I saw her flinch even behind her mask as she turned her back on me and I could breath again.

"**I'm sorry, are you scared?**" She questioned me, her voice now echoing as if under water. I couldn't answer her, she probably already new from my Spiritual Energy.

"**I didn't want to use this in front of you Hime-Chan but now I've got know choice.**" I heard her say, I could still detect the emotion in her voice. Determination, disappointment and sadness.

"**I'll finish this quickly, so then we can get you home.**" She spoke, I had crossed my arms under my best clenching my sleeves of my dress.

_I kept fearing her as she fought._

_No, it wasn't her I feared._

_It was the mask she now wore. _

_I wasn't afraid of my best friend. _

_I was afraid of the hollow inside of her, the hollow behind the mask._

'Those eyes, they're just like my brothers.' I thought as I watched her fight behind my shield. I wanted to look away but I couldn't stop watching at the same time.

'I shouldn't be afraid!' I thought as I closed my eyes, her hollow eyes flashed in my mind. So did my hollowfied brother.

Even though I knew better I kept thinking that Berry-Chan wasn't there for me.

_I kept fearing her as she fought._

_No, it wasn't her I feared._

_It was the mask she now wore. _

_I wasn't afraid of my best friend. _

_I was afraid of the hollow inside of her, the hollow behind the mask._

I could never be afraid of Berry-Chan, but it was a different story with her mask.

Because even though she is using that mask for good, it still wont change what the power is.

Hollow's are evil and that will never change.

As I watched the mask on her face break bit by bit I finally realised her emotions were making her weak.

"Don't die!" I whispered, I watched as she stiffened on the ground.

"Don't die, Ichigo!" I shouted, she slowly turned towards me. Her eyes still hollow and only quieter of the mask on her face.

_I kept fearing her as she fought._

_No, it wasn't her I feared._

_It was the mask she now wore. _

_I wasn't afraid of my best friend. _

_I was afraid of the hollow inside of her, the hollow behind the mask._

She thought that I was afraid of her, that she scared me; she was emotional. But I wasn't afraid of her, I was just afraid of the mask she wore; it was as simple as that.

_

* * *

_

Please Review!


	3. Singing from the heart

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

3#- "This is the first time i've heard your heart sing."

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Byakuya & Ichigo, Orihime.

**Spoilers: **Season 3

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kuba

X

_I would just like to say that this story will not only be filled with One-Shots but also deleted scencs & Fillers that were not in the Anime._

_Enjoy!_

**Singing from the heart**

* * *

Byakuya paused as he walked past Ichigo's room, he could hear music.

Curiously he looked inside the room and saw Ichigo sitting on her bed with her red and black guitar in front of her.

Byakuya was used to seeing Ichigo playing it but what really surprised it was it was plugged into an aplifer by her feet.

Ichigo's eyes were narrowed in concertration and she tried to get the notes right and when she get it wrong she would growl at the guitar as it was it's fault.

Byakuya stood watching for a few minutes before he walked away as he heard Ichigo's sisters coming up.

He wasn't going to stand there and watch when Ichigo destroyed her guitar.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she locked the classroom she was in. Quickly she pulled her guitar from her back and plugged into the amplifier.

She took a deep breath and placed her pick at the strings.

'Please get it right..' Ichigo thought as she slowly started to play.

* * *

Byakuya sat on the window seal, shocked that Ichigo hadn't noticed him yet.

He watched Ichigo breath in and out before she slowly started to play.

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai  
chotto dake sugao miseta keredo  
zutto IRA IRA IRA IRA shite ha  
atashi wo mono mitai ni atsukatte  
sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai_

_Dareka no sei ni shite wa nige kakureshiteru hibi  
ATE ni naranaiwa.  
I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara_

_Anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama  
aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto ha nande mo.  
itsuka kokoro no oku no doa wo tataku anata wo matteiru_

Byakuya's eyes widened before he closed them and shook his head.

'Trust Ichigo to be self consious of her singing.'

Byakuya thought to himself with a smile.

_sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari janai  
chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?_

_sou yatte yasashii kotoba de goma kasanaide  
shinjirarenaiwa kakko tsukenaide yo_

Byakuya blinked as the door was pushed open, Orihime quietly walked inside. She smiled as she spotted Byakuya and quickly walked over to him.

"You two?" Byakuya whispered, Orihime nodded excitedly.

"I've always love listenning to Berry-Chan sing." Orihime said, Byakuya smiled slightly before they both wen tback to listening to Ichigo.

_nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide_

_anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama  
ai no zanzou, yume miru shoujo ESUKEEPU  
itsuka kokoro no kagi wo kowasu you na..._

_anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama  
anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama  
aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto ha nande mo.  
itsuka kokoro no oku wo daitekureru anata wo matteiru_

_hoka ni ha nani mo iranaiya iya iya iya_

_ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya_

Ichigo smiled as she opened her eyes, sudddenly her eyes widened as she turned around in shock.

Byakuya and Orihime clapped and smiled at her.

"Guys? When did you...?" Ichigo asked, Orihime smiled and ran over to her.

"You were great as always Berry-Chan! See you in class!" Orihime said before she ran out, Ichigo looked down as Byakuya walked over to her.

"You know Ichigo..." Byakuya said, Ichigo but kept her head down.

With a sigh Byakuya placed his finger on her chin and lifted her face to his eyes level.

"That was the first time I've heard you sing from your heart.." Byakuya whispered, Ichigo smiled before leaning forward slightly.

"Because i was thinking about the one person who owns it.." Ichigo whispered back, Byakuya snorted slightly before pressing his lips over hers lightly.

"That was so corney.." Byakuya said, Ichigo laughed and nodded.  
"Yes, but true."

* * *

**Shōjo S" by Scandal **

**[Bleach] Opening 10 **

I guess I'm trying to say thank you?  
I only let a tiny bit of honesty show through  
As the days wind down trying to blame someone else is just running away  
Anyways, I'm sorry. Goodbye

I wanna hold your hand when your gone. I'm selfish like that.  
(Never gonna let it go. Never gonna give it up)  
I wanna know what love and friendship mean  
(I don't dig how. It's always so vague)

Someday you will bust the lock on my heart  
The door to my heart is closed up tight  
Waiting for you to knock

I don't need anything else  
I wanna believe in tomorrow

* * *

_I've only got part of the translation of that song but it's there! Anyway please reveiw!_

* * *

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots


	4. Script mix ups

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

4#-"Damn it Sousake! How hard is it to say Ichigo instead of Rukia!"

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **You should of read Season 1! So you would know!

**Spoilers: **Season 1

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kuba

X

_My first deleted scene. _

_It seems that Aizen gets a bit confused about who has the treasure in their chest. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**Script mix ups**

* * *

"There are two ways to extract a foreign object implanted into a soul. One could either evaporate the soul or use some sort of special procedure that causes the Spiritual body to break down and thus create an opening." Aizen said as he pulled out a small silver vile, he twisted it as smoke surrounded the pair.

"Yes, Rukia. This is that procedure." Aizen said as green polls shot out from the ground around them, Ichigo stared at Aizen before she blinked at him.

"Wait, I'm not Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, Aizen paused. Ichigo jumped to the ground.

"Did i say Rukia?" Aizen asked, Ichigo nodded.

"That is it!" A voice shouted making everyone freeze.

Comet stomped onto the stage, in her Shinigami clothes and her Zanpakuto on her back.

"This is this 6th time you've done this! Damn it Sousake! How hard is it to say Ichigo instead of Rukia!" Comet shouted as she stood on tiptoes in front of Aizen.

The evil lord paled slightly before answering. Which was quite a sight because Comet was on tiptoes and she was still a lot shorter than him.

"Well I'm sorry, it's kind of hard to say Ichigo instead of Rukia when i got Rukia drilled into my head from my last director." Aizen said, Ichigo stood next to Comet and placed a hand on her left hip.  
"Byakuya can do, and he was meant to be killing me." Ichigo said, Byakuya stood next to Ichigo and shook his head.

"No Ichigo i was meant to kill Tite Kuba's Ichigo, not you." Byakuya said, Comet grolwed.

"Shut up the pair of you! Sousake i will give you one more try before i'm replacing you!" Comet shouted before she started stomping of the set.

"Who are you going to replace me with? You know Sousake Aizen's are hard to find." Aizen said, Comet smirked over her shoulder.

"I could easily replace you with your english verson! Now get it right!" Comet shouted before she walked of the set.

"Action!"

"There are two ways to extract a foreign object implanted into a soul. One could either evaporate the soul or use some sort of special procedure that causes the Spiritual body to break down and thus create an opening." Aizen said as he pulled out a small silver vile, he twisted it as smoke surrounded the pair.

"Yes, Ruk-! Damn it!" Aizen said, there was a scream as Comet tore up her script in anger.

"Sousake!!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't put in my english voice actor!" Aizen said as he got to his knees, Comet turned away.

"No i've had it! You are fired! Mars! Bring in english Sousake Aizen, and get this one of my set!"

"On it already Ellie!"

* * *

"Traitors & Rebirths: PartA! Lets see if this goes right! Action!"

"Now this girl was especially chosen by Kisuke Urahara to hid something inside her, but sadly she died; basically ruining all my original plans." Aizen said, he used Shunpo to get behind Ichigo.

He grabbed the hand holding Zangetsu and twisted it painfully. Ichigo cried out as Zangetsu fell to the floor, Aizen then held her hand behind her back so she couldn't move.

"But then Gin came back from a mission from the real world, claiming he found a girl who looked just like her and even had the same scent of the treasure in her Spiritual Energy." Aizen said, Ichigo growled as Aizen moved so he could whisper into her ear.

"Do you want to know why that girl was? You should of already guessed, it was you Ichigo Kurosaki. You are what we call a reincarnation of Kaien Shiba-!" English Sousake broke of as Comet screamed and threw her second script at his head. She had spares in these kind of situations.

Considering how many pages were in the script it was no surprise that he fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"That is it! Juipiter get me a strong coffee! With 5 sugars!" Comet shouted, as she started walking toward the exit.  
"Everyone go home! I'll try and get in contact with Kuba-Sensei." Comet said before she slammed the door shut.

"Note to self, never piss off the director." Ichigo said, the others agreed while english Sousake groaned in pain.

The script must of been heavy than i thought.

* * *

_If you want to know who the people i'm ordering around are you have to read my other story_ Oujou of sono Shirou Suisei. _Anyway please review!_


	5. Teaching

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

6#-'I am so glad that Shiba-San taught be some Bakudō spells!'

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Kuukaku, Ichigo & Ganju

**Spoilers: **Season 1

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kuba

X

_Yet another deleted scene! This one is Kukaku teaching Ichigo those kidou spells! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**Teaching**

* * *

"You are going on a hard mission Ichigo, you may not come out of it alive." Kuukaku warned, Ichigo nodded.

"I know but I'm willing to give up my life for this. I will save him." Ichigo said, Kuukaku smirked then looked up to the sky too.

'She is just like you Nee-San, you would of loved to meet her' Kuukaku thought before she stood up again.

"Well i might as well teach you something if those kids are learning something." Kuukaku said, Ichigo looked up at her confused.

"What?" Ichigo asked, Kuukaku smirked at her.

"I might as well teach you some more kidou spells. You can't just go around with just 3." Kuukaku said, Ichigo's eyes widened before she smiled.

"Really? Thank you Shiba-San!" Ichigo said, Kuukaku shook her head.

"Don't thank me yet kid. These ones i'm teaching you wont be easy." Kuukaku warned before she sat down next to Ichigo.

"I'm going to teach you Bakudō 1, 4, 9 and 61 plus I'll teach you Hadō 63 and my faviourte 43." Kuukaku said, Ichigo blinked.

"That's a lot of spells.." Ichigo commented, Kuukaku nodded.

"Yes and you need someone to test them on. Ganju!" Kuukaku shouted, Ganju ran to her side.

"What is it Nee-San?" Ganju asked, Ichigo smirked.

"You're going to help teach Ichigo Kidou." Kuukaku said, Ganju blinked.

"Why? And how?" He asked, Ichigo smirked wider.

"You're going to be the dummy." Kuukaku said before she walked over to the smirking Ichigo.

"What?!"

"Now first we'll start with Bakudō 1. Repear after me. Bakudō # 1- Sai." Kuukau said, Ichigo nodded and pointed two fingers to the sky while facing Ganju.

"Bakudō # 1- Sai!" Ichigo shouted as she moved her fingers to the side.

"Gah!" Ganju said as his arms were binded behind him and he fell to the ground.

"Very good. Just 5 more to go." Kuukau said, Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"NO!"

* * *

"Bakudō # 4- Hainawa!" Ichigo shouted, Ganju arms was tied up by and energy rope.

" _"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō!" Ichigo shouted, 6 bars of light crashed into Ganju's waist freezing him in place.

" : _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. _Hadō#63. Sōren Sōkatsui!" Ichigo shouted as she pointed both hands at Ganju.

A great blue flame shot out towards the imobile Ganju, Kuukaku smirked as she stood next to her student.

"You learn fast Ichigo, well done." Kuukaku praised, Ichigo smiled.

A few feet away the burnt up Ganju gave a whimper of pain that both females ignored.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	6. Spair Time

**Info**

One-Shots, deleted scenes, backstage & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

7#-"Oh my god! We are being canceled! Damn you Hime-Chan for bringing such news!"

**Universe:** Bleach

**Characters:** Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Chappy, Renji, Karin, Kisuke and Uryuu

**Spoilers:** Season 2

**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Humour Season 2Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Chappy, Renji, Karin, Kisuke and UryuuBleach

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

_When the GS cast found out that the series was on hold, they weren't that happy._

**GS:** Guardian Strawberry

**B2FD:** Bleach 2: Frozen Destiny

**BSA:** Bleach Spirited away

**GS~FS:** Guardian Strawberry~Fruit Shots

**GS~S2:** Guardian Strawberry~Season 2

* * *

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

Spair Time

* * *

"Guys! You need to see this!" Orihime shouted as she ran into the first changing room she saw.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Where the hell are you?! You can not hid from me!!" Comet shouted as she threw a chair into the wall, Orihime blinked in slight shock.

"Comet-San? " Orihime asked, Comet didn't even look up as she walked into the gameroom.

"Wrong room Orihime. This is B2FD." Comet said, Orihime blinked before she laughed slighty.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Comet-San!" Orihime said as she closed the door.

"There you are! You can't hid from me!!"

"No! You can't make me! I refuse to wear that! It's the eneimes!!"

"You haven't got a choice! I am not Kubo-Sensei! You will where white!!"

"NO!"

Orihime blinked before running back down the hallway, it isn't her problem to worry about other charcters from other series.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Ichigo whined as she laid on her back on a white leather couch.

"I wonder what's taking so for Comet-San to update?" Kisuke said as he pulled out his fan, Renji looked up from the DS that he was playing.

"I heard a rumor that she's planning to cancel this series." Renji said, Ichigo gasped as she sat up.

"She can't do that! If she does that i would disapear! At least you guys can be used in other series! But i can't! I'll be left alone like that Chibi Ichigo we heard rumor about!" Ichigo said as she clutched her head in fear.

"What?! Do you think i would come of use?!" Rukia said in outrage as she walked out of the libary.

"I'm older than the original character! I wont be of any use!" Rukia shouted in anger, showing a lot more emotion than she would on set.

"We're doomed! We are all going to die! Pyon! I knew we would!! I told you! Uryuu-Kun! Where are you?!" Chappy shouted out as she ran into the libary.

"Ah! Chappy-San! Get off me!!"

"No! We are all going to die! I need to kiss you!"

"What?! No!"

"Calm down all of you!" Byakuya shouted as he walked into the changing room, the room fell into silence.

"Just because Comet is taking longer to update doesn't mean she is canceling us." Byakuya said, Ichigo stood up and growled at him.

"You don't know that Byakuya! She did the same thing to that other series with the really femanine but still male Ichigo! And that Chibi Ichigo we heard rumor about! We could end up like that ghost baby!" Ichigo shouted out.

Somewhere in a dark, gloomy area of the building, a baby Shinigami Ichigo and a teenger looking Captain Ichigo both sneezed.

"We don't know that!" Byakuya shouted back, the two of the growled at eachother while the others sighed.

"Guys! I've got to tell you something!" Orihime shouted as she chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Oh my god! We are being canceled! Damn you Hime-Chan for bringing such news!" Ichigo shouted as she fell to her knees and covered her head with her arms.

"Canceled? We aren't being canceled Berry-Chan." Orihime said, everyone looked up at her.

"We aren't?" Ichigo said as she stood up.

"No. Comet is having a hard time thinking up ideas for Season 2. So she's putting GS on hold." Orihime said, everyone sighed with relief.

"But what is she going to do when she isn't written GS? Didn't she spend most of her time doing that?" Karin said as she looked up from the TV.

"She started 2 new Stories. Called Bleach 2: Frozen Destiny & Bleach: Spirited Away." Orihime said.

"That's right!" Comet said as she suddenly appeared in the room, scaring everyone in the room.

"Comet-San!"

"How the hell did you get in here?!"

"Don't sneak in like that!"

"I first thought that i would put the whole GS series on hold but now i have changed my mind!" Comet said, completly ignoring the cast.

"Now i am only putting GS-S2 on hold! I've relised that i am being stupid putting everything on hold because of one Flame review so i decieded to put Season 2 on hold untill i get inspiration." Comet said, Ichigo walked over and looked at her director.

"Wait you mean the movie and Fruit Shots are still going?" Ichigo asked, Comet smiled at her.  
"That's right! So as well as doing B2FD & BSA, i will still keep you guys going!" Comet said as she ignored the groans of dismay.

"GS-S2 will be back on as soon as i can! But please read my other stories and keep up with the GS series!" Comet said, Ichigo sighed as she face-palmed herself.

"And here we thought we might get a break."

* * *

_If you have read my past stories that failed you probably know which series Ichigo is talking about._

_That's right people i have 1 new story up and running and a new series coming soon. There are called:_

Bleach 2: Frozen Destiny

Bleach: Spirited away

_I also have a secret project I'm working on and that will be relised as soon as I can, for those who read my past Stories you will like it alot._

_So keep your eyes out for that. I also got two filler episodes for GS~FS in progress, they are based of the first two filler episodes this year._

_I think that's it actully so I will talk to you soon guys!_

_-_

_By the time that I finally got back on the internet, after 2 months, I had already started written the next chapter of GS-S2._

_But I would like you to enjoy this episode of FS even if it's pretty much useful now._

_Please Review!_


	7. The Guardian & the Princess

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes, backstage & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

8#-"Hey! Leave her alone you big bullies!"

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Orihime, Ichigo and Tatsuki!

**Spoilers: **None!

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

_Orihime and Ichigo have a special memory moment of when they first met._

_This is set just after the two of them get back from Soul Society the first time._

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~Fruit Shots

**The Guardian & the Princess**

* * *

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime shouted as she saw the orange-headed berry walking towards her in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey Hime-Chan. How long have you been waiting?" Ichigo asked as she took up the swing next to the brown headed girl.

"Not long. I was actully thinking." Orihime said, Ichigo smiled at her.

"You were daydreaming again? What was it this time?" Ichigo asked, Orihime giggled as she looked up the sky.

"When we first meet." Orihime said, Ichigo smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that day too. More so since we got back." Ichigo said, Orihime looked over at her.

"It might be because we saw Tatsuki-Chan again." Orihime said, Ichigo nodded as she looked at her feet.

"Maybe Hime-Chan. She was the reason we meet in the first place."

**

* * *

**

Flashback: 5 years ago.

* * *

_"Ichigo!" Tatsuki ran up to Ichigo who was streching by the gym. Tatsuki and Ichigo both wore their Karate uniform, both them had black belts around their waists._

_"What is it Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked as she put a towel over her shoulders._

_"Have you seen Orihime?" Tatsuki as ergently, Ichigo blinked at her in confusion._

_"Orihime? You mean that girl who's been following you around?" Ichigo asked, Tatsuki sighed._

_"Some big kids cut her hair about a week ago. I've been looking after her, she needs a friend." Tatsuki said as she shrugged her shoulders, Ichigo sighed._

_"So now the dragon lost the princess right?" Ichigo said with a smirk, Tatsuki scowled as she gave Ichigo a shove._

_"Oh you are so funny. " Tatsuki said sarcasticly, Ichigo sniggered._

_"Just help me find her. I have a horrible feeling those older bullies will get her if she is alone." Tatsuki said, Ichigo smiled._

_"Roger that Miss Dragon." Ichigo said as she saluted, Tatsuki smirked._

_"Yeah Yeah. Miss Guardian Strawberry!" Tatsuki shouted back as Ichigo ran away from the gym. Shaking her head she decided to search the school again,._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo looked around the school playground, different kids all walked past but none of them was Orihime.

_"Ugh! Where are you?" Ichigo said to herself, as she stratched the back of her head._

_"Help!" Ichigo suddenly heard someone scream, people in the playground stopped but carried on going._

_Ichigo bit back a curse as she started running around the back of the school._

* * *

_"No! Let me go!" Orihime screamed as she tried to break herself free._

_3 girls surrounded her, 2 of them looked like twins with short black hair and dark brown eyes; they were holding Orihime with her hands held behind her._

_The other one had brown hair and green eyes, in her hands she held a pair of sissers._

_"Don't be like that Hime. We never finished your haircut, you still have some of that lovely hair of yours." The brown haired girl said as she took a step forward, Orihime struggled harder._

_"Hey! Let her go you big bullies!" The 4 of them froze as they saw someone standing at the enterance of the ally._

_"Tatsuki-Chan?" Orihime called out, someone scoffed before they stepped forward to revile long orange hair._

_"Kurosaki!" The brown haired girl shouted out in shock, Ichigo smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Oh why am I not surprised that you are invovled Shizuki from Mashiba Jr High?" Ichigo asked, the twins relised Orihime and stepped back._

_"Oh look! You got 2 new lackys! Now how about you introduce yourselfs?" Ichigo called, the twins were staring at the black belt around Ichigo's waist._

_"B-black belt!" One of them said, the other twins nodded in agreement._

_"This wasn't part of the deal Yumi!" The other one shouted, Ichigo raised an eyebrow._

_"You never told them about me Shizuki? That's pretty rude, everyone knows the story about how you got beaten by a middle schooler." Ichigo said with a smirk, Orihime watched from the floor._

_"Come on Orihime. I know someone who will be glad to hear this." Ichigo said as she held out her hand, Orihime hesitated for a second before she took Ichigo's hand._

_"I don't want you any of your lackys near this school again, Shizuki." Ichigo spoke before she and Orihime left the allyway._

_"We are so over Yumi. Come on Hana." Said the other twin, Hana quickly ran after her sister._

_"You can't leave me! Olive! Hana!" Yumi cired out, Hana and Olive ignored her._

_

* * *

_

"T-thank you Kurosaki-San." Orihime whispered, Ichigo looked at her and sighed.

_"Don't be so formal." Ichigo said, Orihime blinked before she smiled._

_"Okay! Berry-Chan!" Orihime said, Ichigo stopped but Orihime was already running away laughing._

_"Now wait! I didn't mean like that!" Ichigo complained, Orihime just laughed as she carried on running._

_"Orihime!"_

* * *

_Tatsuki smiled as she watched Ichigo try and catch Orihime, crossing her arms over her chest she felt some weight come of her shoulders._

_"Now I've got some help with watching her, she does need more than one protecter." Tatsuki whispered to herself._

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback:

* * *

"Come on Berry-Chan!" Orihime said, Ichigo laughed as she pushed Orihime on the swing.

'Tatsuki, you may be in another relam.' Ichigo thought as she heard Orihime laugh.

'But I promise you that I will always protect her.' Ichigo thought to herself suddenly she laughed out load.

"What are you laughing in Berry-Chan?" Orihime asked, Ichigo shook her head.

"Nothing, my mind went mushy again." Ichigo said, Orihime giggled.

"Okay! Push me higher!" Orihime said, Ichigo sighed.

"Alright!"


	8. Strating New, Strarting Fresh

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

9#-"The sky is scary? Is that what you're trying to say Mitsukai?"

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Kurosaki family, Karakura high students.

**Spoilers: **None!

**Episode: **227.

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

_It's the start of the new term and the Karakura gang is starting high school for the first time. It's time to go back._

_I would like to explain that Luke was originally written in because I forgot how to spell Mizurio's name but when I did remember how to spell his name I couldn't get rid of Luke, so I just kept him in._

_Luke's personality is the oposite to Mizurio. He's outgoing, jumpy and slow. Like Keigo. But he's as popular with the girls as his brother, makes you feel even more sorry for Keigo doesn't it?_

_Chizuru's last name has been changed because I wrote this when we had no internet. So I had no aceses to the sources to find out._

_So I just changed it. Also her school has been changed._

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~Fruit Shots

**Starting New, Starting Fresh.**

* * *

"Move Hisao!" Chizuru complained as she brushed her dark pink hair, Hisao jumped in front of her with light blue glasses and spicked up black hair.

"Where are you going? Why are you caring so much about your appearance?" Hisao demanded, Chizuru sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to school. Now let me go!" She shouted as she picked up her pick glasses.

"Will you be back in time tonight?" Hisao asked, Chizuru paused as she picked up her grey jacket.

"Yeah. Yeah I will." Chizuru said as she rubbed her little brother's hair.

"Have a nice day Nee-Chan!" Hisao said, Chizuru smiled as she slipped on her shoes.

"See you later Hisao!"

* * *

"'Chi-Nee! Get up or you're going to be late!" Karin shouted up from downstairs.

"No..." Ichigo groaned as she burried herself underneath her quilt.

* * *

"Yeah! That looks great." Yuzu praised herself as she placed the fried egg onto a plate.

"Shit! I'm late!" Ichigo shouted as she ran downstairs. She quickly put her hair up and grabbed her grey jacket.

"I told you to get up." Karin mumbled around her chopsticks, Ichigo ignored her as she quickly tied her red bow around her neck.

"I'm off." Ichigo said, Yuzu's eye widedend.

"Eh?! But Onee-Chan I just fried an egg for you!" Yuzu objected, Ichigo was already outside.

"Sorry Yuz! Keep it for me, I'll be back at miday." Ichigo called out as she ran down the path, Yuzu sighed inside.

"She tells me she doesn't like omlets and when I make her something else she doesn't eat it." Yuzu said to herself, Karin smirked as she picked up a bit of omlet and placed it in her mouth.

* * *

Luke and Mizurio walked side by side into the grounds of Karakura high. Both of them wearing a grey jacket and a grey trousers.

"This place is huge!" Luke said, Mizurio nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We should like it here." Mizurio said, Luke grinned in excitment.

* * *

Sado walked inside silently, ignoring the stares he got for his size.

"Woah! Hey!" Sado turned around to see a girl with pink hair and purple glasses staring at him.

"Hey there! I'm Chizuru Makaba,Tanato Jr high you?" Chizuru asked, Sado stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Sado Yastoura, Mashiba Jr high." Sado said, Chizuru nodded before she smiled.

"Alright then. If you're in the same class as me I'll see you then." Chizuru said before she ran off.

* * *

"Come on tell me what's wrong." Ichigo asked as she crouched in front of a crying Mitsukai.

Teenagers wearing the same uniform as her stared as she talked to empty air in their eyes.

"What is it Mitsukai? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Ichigo said with a small smile, Mitsukai lowered her hands to show her tear filled blue eyes.

"Well it's scary. It's scarying me Ichi-Nee." Mitsukai whimpered as she sniffed, Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What's scary?" Ichigo asked, Mitsukai shivered slightly before she answered.

"The sky." Mitsukai whispered, Ichigo blinked before she reached out for Mitsukai's hands.

"The sky is scary? Is that what you're trying to say Mitsukai?" Ichigo asked, Mitsukai nodded as she looked up to the blue sky.

"It feels scary." Mitsukai whispered, Ichigo froze before she looked up as well.

"The sky....feels scary..." Ichigo whispered to herself, concern filling her chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu shouted as Karin stared at the sky, Yuzu ran up to her sister and looked as well.

"What are you staring at?" Yuzu asked, Karin shook her head.

"Nothing. Come on." Karin said as she started walking again, Yuzu quickly ran after her.

"Is it that old man again?" Yuzu asked, Karin looked to the side to see an old man floating next to her.

"No he's standing next to me." Karin said, Yuzu's eyes widened as she looked trying to see the ghost.

"Eh?! Where?!" Yuzu asked, Karin smirked as she carried on walking.

"Karin-Chan!"

* * *

"Mizurio! Luke!" Keigo cried as he ran into the school yard. Luke smiled as he saw him but Mizurio countinued too look at the book he was reading.

"It's bad! It's bad news!" Keigo cried out, Luke grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go on Keigo. Tell us what's the bad news." Luke said, Keigo took a deep breath.

"Sado Yastuoura! The most biggest and dangerous boy from Mashiba Jr high school! We're doomed!" Keigo cried out in agony, Luke burst into laughter.

"You're killing me! Stop it!" Luke cried out through laughs, Mizurio suddenly looked up to a bilboard.

"Hey that's where we can tell what class we're in." Mizurio said, Luke sniffed as he looked where his brother was looking.

"Yeah. We're all in 1-3." Luke said, Keigo stepped back in shock.

"You read that from all the way over here?" Keigo asked in awe, Luke suddenly snickered.

"Hey Keigo! You're bad news is in the same class as us." Luke said, Keigo ran over to the bilboard.

Sado Yastuoura's name was printed load and clear.

"No!" Keigo cried out as he burst in to tears, Luke burst into another round of laughter as Mizurio smirked.

* * *

"Ha! Here it is!" Orihime said as she walked inside, looking around the room she kept smiling but her eyes became curious.

"Where is Tatsuki-Chan? Berry-Chan isn't here either." Orihime said.

"Get ready!" Someone shouted, Orihime gasped as she turned around and brought her hands up.

Blocking Tatsuki's punch simply. Tatsuki smirked as Orihime scowled.

"Very good, Orihime." Tatsuki praised, Orihime smiled slightly.

"I learned from the best, Tatsuki-Chan." Orihime said simply, both them laughed as the lowered their fighting stances.

"Very good. I don't have to teach you anymore." Tatsuki said as she placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Thank you Tatsuki-Chan. Just stop attack me every morning, you keep scaring everyone." Orihime said with a laugh, suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Orihime's waist.

"Ah!" Orihime screamed in surprise, Tatsuki growled as she punched the person in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tatsuki shouted, Orihime cried out in shock as Chizuru flew backwards.

"Oh no! Are you okay, who ever you are?" Orihime asked with a nervous grin on her face, Chizuru cupped her bleeding nose.

"Chizuru Makaba, Tanato Jr high. Pleasure to meet you." Chizuru mumbled as her glasses flashed, Orihime nodded.

"O-Orihime Inoue, Mashiba Jr High. P-pleasure to meet you." Orihime greeted, Chizuru grinned as her glasses glinted in the sun.

"Orihime? Your name is perfect for someone with princess like looks." Chizuru flirted, Tatsuki growled as she grabbed Chizuru by the grey jacket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Keep your hands off her!" Tatsuki shouted, Chizuru growled.

"You can't stop me! I will pass on my love!" Chizuru shouted out, Tatsuki growled in anger.

"Die!" Tatsuki shouted, Chizuru laughed as she blocked her attacks.

"You can't harm me! I'm invinsable!" Chizuru laughed just making Tatsuki more angry.

"We'll see about that!" Tatsuki growled, Orihime waved her hands as she stood to the side.

"Stop it Tatsuki-Chan you'll kill her!" Orihime cried out in worry, both of them carried on fighting.

* * *

"Ugh! Why does this have to happen? What did I do wrong?" Kiego wailed as he stared at the pin board.

"It's not that bad Keigo. I mean if you get beat up I'll put annoying friend on your grave." Luke said as he placed his hand on Keigo's shoulder.

Suddenly a cracking sound was heard, the 3 of them looked up in confusion.

**Crack! Snap!**

Luke and Mizurio as Keigo leaned back in shock, Sado sailed in the air with his fists in someone face.

"Aah! It's Sado Yastoura!" Keigo cried out in shock, Luke couldn't help roll his eyes.

"Oh nice observation, Keigo." Luke said sarcasticly.

"Get down!" Someone shouted, the 3 of them looked behind them just in time to see someone else fly over their heads.

Keigo's, Luke's and Mizurio's eyes widened as someone jumped down from the smashed window.

"You're Ichigo 'Hogosha' Kurosaki! From Mashiba Jr high school!" Keigo said in shock, Ichigo rolled her eyes as she stepped over their frozen forms.

She walked between the shocked gang and stood with her back towards Sado.

"Morning Chad. Sorry I'm late, had to make a stop." Ichigo said, Sado grunted in understanding.

"Now then. Who's first?" Ichigo asked as she cracked her knuckles and got into a karate stance.

"Berry! How lovely to see you again!" Ooshimato said as he stepped forward, Ichigo smirked.

"Sorimachi! Who would of thought I would see your ugly face again?" Ichigo asked, Ooshimato narrowed his eyes.

"You're lucky I want to sleep with you." He said, Ichigo raised and eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think that I want you?" Ichigo asked, Ooshimato shook his head.

"You are so dead." Ooshimato said with a smirk, Ichigo returned it as she got back into a karate stance.

* * *

"W-we should leave! I-If we stay here, we're going to get pulled into this." Keigo said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Eh?!" He said when he relised that both Luke and Mizurio were gone.

"Hey! Are you friends with Kurosaki and Yastoura?" Someone asked, Keigo looked up to see a brown haired boy looking down at him.

"No! We don't even know them!" Keigo deinded.

* * *

"Hello there. I'm Mizurio Kojimo and this is my brother Luke." Mizurio said as he held out his hand towards Sado.

"We come from Hanba Jr High. And now we're in 1-3." Luke said as he nodded.

* * *

"The Koijmo's are friends with them. Ba-ding!" He said as he cracked his knuckles, Keigo shook his head.

"No! It's not true! Luke! Mizurio! Don't do this!" Kiego cried out in despiration.

* * *

"1-3? Ichigo isn't that our class?" Sado asked, Ichigo rolled her eyes as she punched Ooshimato in the stomach.

"Yeah. That's our class." Ichigo said before she went back to punching Ooshimato.

"Mizurio! Luke! Mizurio-Kun! Luke-San! Mizurio-Chan! Luke-Sama! Kojimo-Dono!"

"I'm Sado Yastoura, Mashiba Jr High. That's Ichigo 'Hogosha' Kurosaki." Sado said, Luke and Mizurio nodded; complelety ignoring Keigo's cries.

"Mizurio! Luke! Come back!" Keigo cried out, Ichigo sighed as she walked over to the boys.

"So who's that?" Ichigo asked as she blew on her bleeding knuckles.

"Oh. That's Keigo Asano. He's inteligant-" Mizurio said, Luke smirked.

"When he want's to be." He said simply, Mizruio carried on as if his brother hadn't said anything.

"He's also a very good friend." Mizurio said, Luke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He's also a great comic relief." Luke said, Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"You two are pretty cool." Ichigo said, both and Mizurio blinked in confusion.

"Well it's not everyday you hear a guy compliment his friend." Ichigo said as she shrugged her shoulders, Sado suddenly held out his hand

"Which one of you is the best at making excuses?" Ichigo asked as she took of her grey jacket and placed it into Sado's outstreched hand.

"Mizurio." Luke said, Mizurio nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Mizurio asked, Ichigo smirked as she untied her red bow around her neck.

"Because when I save your friend, I'm going to need a very good excuse so I don't get expelled." Ichigo said before she ran forward and kicked the gangster in the face.

"Those two have a very strong relasionship." Luke whispered to his brother, Mizurio nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they're dating?" Mizurio whispered back, behind them Sado grunted slightly.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she walked inside of the classroom, her right hand was bandaged.

"Berry-Chan!" Ichigo heard before she felt someone run into her.

"Oof! Hey Hime-Chan." Ichigo said as she hugged back her friend.

"We've only just started here and you've already gotten into fight." Tatsuki said as she walked over, Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she saw Tatsuki's right hand was also bandaged.

"You can talk. Who'd you kill?" Ichigo asked, Tatsuki went to answer but suddenly froze.

"What?" Ichigo asked, suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"I found my second love!" Who else but Chizuru shouted, Orihime's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo's face darken.

"Chizuru-Chan! I don't think you should do that." Orihime said as she stepped back, Tatsuki smirked as she shook her head.

"Give it up, Orihime. It's too late." Tatsuki said, Chizuru looked at the confused.

"What? What do you me-!"

"You are going to die!" Ichigo shouted out.

"Ah! Your punches only make me more in love with you!"

"Die you pervet!"

Orihime and Tatsuki sighed as they watched Ichigo beat up Chizuru, Karakura high was never going to be the same.


	9. Summer Special, Seaside Freetime

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

8#-"A sand castle compation. Who can build the best sand castle."

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Soul Society, Orihime, Uryuu, Sado, Byakuya, Natsukuro, Renji & The Kurosaki sisters

**Episode: **Episode 228

**Spoilers: **Memories of the Dragon, Season 3 & 5

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~Fruit Shots

**Summer Special: Seaside Freetime**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she and her sisters made their way down to the beach. She wore a black swimming top that showed her stomach and matching shorts. On top of her swimming top she wore a red shirt that came down to the backs of her knees and had a matching hood. On top of her orange hair was a summer straw hat with a red ribbon tied around the top.

Yuzu and Karin both wore swimming costumes, Karin wore a dark blue one and Yuzu wore a pink one.

Karin also had a pair of white shorts on top and her baseball cap on her head, Yuzu wore a white skirt, like her older sister, and a straw hat just like Ichigo, except the ribbon was pink not red.

"Come one 'Chi-Nee!" Karin shouted, Ichigo rolled her eyes before she ran up to catch up with her sisters.

* * *

"Berry-Chan!" Orihime shouted out as Ichigo and her sisters walked onto the beach.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo said, Uryuu and Sado smiled at her as she walked up to them.

"Isn't this great Berry-Chan? School is out! The sun is shining and we're all at the beach!" Orihime said as she span around, Ichigo smiled at her as she placed her hand on top of her hat.

"You're as happy as ever then, Hime-Chan." Ichigo noted, Orihime giggled as she twirled again.

"I'm shocked you actually came Kurosaki." Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up, Ichigo scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"I'm only here because of my sisters and Hime-Chan." Ichigo said, Uryuu smirked as his glasses gleamed.  
"What? Because I heard that Kuchiki was coming here." Uryuu said, Ichigo blushed as she glared at Uryuu.

"That is not true." Ichigo said, Uryuu shook his head.

"Your blush tells differently."

"Why you..!"

Sado and Orihime sighed as Uryuu and Ichigo continued to argue.

* * *

"Orihime! Ichigo!" Both Ichigo and Orihime looked up to see Rangiku running towards them in a reveiling swimming bikini.

"Rangiku-San!" Orihime shouted as she ran over, Rangiku laughed as she and Orihime hugged.

"Hey Rangiku-San, where's Toushirou?" Ichigo asked, Rangiku rolled her eyes before she pointed over to a wooden shop.

"Both he and Captain Kuchiki are in there. Neither of them like the weather like this." Rangiku complained, Orihime looked confused as she looked at Ichigo.

"Why? Berry-Chan do you know?" Orihime asked, Ichigo nodded and pointed at the sky.

"It's their Zanpakuto's. Remember Hime-Chan? They have the two strongest snow and ice Zanpakuto's, so they would be effected by this weather." Ichigo said, Orihime nodded but still looked confused.

"Don't worry Orihime, it's nothing for you to worry about!" Rangiku said, Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Oh okay!"

* * *

"Ichigo." Someone said, Ichigo turned around and smiled slightly.

"Byakuya, Renji." She said as she ran over to the two of them, Byakuya took her hand in his own as when she stopped in front of him.

Renji was wearing a pair of black swiming shorts, but he was also wearing a blue shirt which was undone.

Byakuya was wearing a pair of dark green shorts and a baige shirt; which was undone. His black hair was tied up in a brade at the back of his head.

"Have you been Ichigo?" Renji asked, Ichigo grinned as she moved the rim of her hat up slightly.

"Alright considering the weather." Ichigo said as she shrugged her shoulders, Byakuya smirked.

"Yeah that's why we're here. We usually go in our pool in Soul Society." Byakuya said, Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya hesitated.

"Well..."

**

* * *

**

Flashback:

* * *

_Rukia narrowed her eyes as she found yet another swimming pool in her gardens._

_"You think you can do this without my permision?" Rukia hissed as she drew her Zanpakuto._

_"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia said as she spun her Zanpakuto, it turned pure white from the hilt to the blade; a pure white ribbon on the end._

_"Second Dance: Hakuren!" Rukia said camly, ice shot out of her sword and froze the swimming pool._

_Smirking to herself as she sealed her Zanpakuto and sheathed it._

_"__Hadō#-54. Haien." Rukia whispered as she held out her hand. The entire ground and the frozen pool exploded in a giant explosion._

_-_

_"Oh dear.." Byakuya whispered as he watched from the fence, the others couldn't help but agree._

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback:

* * *

"So we decided to come here." Byakuya summarised, Ichigo snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Typical Aisu-Hime." Ichigo said, Renji snorted and nodded.

"Aah, I doubt that Kuchiki-San would be happy to hear you call her that." A voice said, Ichigo smiled as she turned around.

"Ukitake-San. How are you?" Ichigo asked, the sickly captain smiled warmly.

"I'm doing good. How about you Hogosha-San?" Juushirou asked, Ichigo smiled as she placed her hand on top of her hat.

"I'm doing good. I'm here with my sisters." Ichigo said as she pointed over to the two girls, Byakuya was now playing with them.

"I must say they look nothing like you." Juushirou said, Ichigo nodded with a smile.

"I know, they took after my father. Who, acodring to the pictures I've seen when he was younger, was very handsome." Ichigo said, Juushirou chuckled.

"I'm guessing he's not now?" Juushirou asked, Ichigo smirked as she looked over to her sisters.

"Ah! Let go Byakuya-San!"

"Haha!"

"I'm going to tickle you till you pass out!"

"No! Haha!"

"Well we call him Goat-Chin." Ichigo said simply, Juushirou laughed as he shook his head.

'I haven't seen Karin this happy in a while.' Ichigo thought to herself as she watched Karin and Yuzu tackle Byakuya to the sand.

"They seem to be enjoying themselfs." Juushirou noted, Ichigo nodded as Byakuya stood up.

"They like Byakuya alot." Ichigo said simply, Juushirou nodded in understanding.

"You obiously are very found of Kuchiki." Juushirou said causilly, Ichigo coughed with embrassment as she looked to the side.

"Uh...well..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo! I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" Byakuya called out, Ichigo looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah! Hold on." Ichigo called out with relief, she turned back to Juushirou.

"It's nice to see you, Ukitake-San." Ichigo said, Juushirou nodded and smiled as Ichigo ran off.

"Aah, young love." Juushirou whispered to himself.

* * *

Ichigo caught up to Byakuya as he was walking into the shack, taking hold of eachother's hand the two of them walked inside.

"Can I help you?" A familia voice asked, Ichigo bit her lip to stop her laughing out load.

"Nice to see you again, Aisu-Hime." Ichigo said as she waved, Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What are you doing working here?" Ichigo asked, Rukia sighed but remained silent.

"She was 'nomanated' by the other Captain's." Another familia voice said, Ichigo couldn't help but grin as she turned around.

"Sukuro." Ichigo said as she ran over to Natsukuro and hugged him, Byakuya rolled his eyes before Ichigo stepped back.

Natsukuro wore a sleeveles red t-shirt and a pair of orange shorts, on top of his white hair was a pair of dark tinted sunglasses.

"You haven't kept in contact. What have you been doing?" Ichigo demanded, Natsukuro shrugged as he placed his arm behind his head.

"I just forgot." Natsukuro said simply, his eyes shinning with amuzement.

"You forgot?! How could you just forget?!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes once again before he turned to his older sister.

"2 strawberry iceshakes, please Nee-Sama." Byakuya asked, Rukia sighed before she went out back.

"Come on Ichigo, I was kidding." Byakuya looked back to see Ichigo looking away from Natsukuro with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nope. I wont forgive you that easily." Ichigo said, Byakuya supressed a smirk.

"Okay. How about I promise to spar with you?" Natsukuro asked, Ichigo looked at him causing Byakuya to smirk; he knew how to get around her.

"Yeah? Full power?" Ichigo asked, Natsukuro smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Natsukuro answered, Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Okay. You're forgiven." Ichigo excepted, Toushirou suddenly came out the back holding two paper cups with straws in them.

"Hey Toushirou." Ichigo said, Toushirou sighed as he handed Ichigo a cup. He wore the same clothes as his brother, except he wore a blue t-shirt and a green pair of shorts.

"Hello Kurosaki." Toushirou said, Ichigo smiled as she rubbed his hair before running to the door.

"I'll see you outside Byakuya. Later you two." Ichigo called before she was gone.

Byakuya sniggered as he took the other cup and placed his hand on Natsukuro's shoulder.

"I hope you don't regreat agreeing to that. I've seen her fight Renji at full power, she's leaful." Byakuya announced before he walked out the shop.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Natsukuro asked himself, Toushirou shook his head.

"I'm not cleaning up after you." Toushirou announced before he walked out the back.

"If there's anything left when she's done with me." Natsukuro mummbled as he followed his twin brother.

* * *

"We're going to have a compation." Juushirou announced, nearly everyone groaned.

"What kind of compation Ukitake-San?" Ichigo asked as she gripped her Yuzu's legs as she sat on her shoulders; drinking Ichigo's drink.

"A sand castle compation. Who can build the best sand castle." Juushirou announced, Yuzu gasped.  
"Oh! That sounds like fun! Can we enter Onee-Chan? Can we?" Yuzu asked as she bounced and pulled her sister's head back slightly.

"Ow. Okay Yuz. Stop bouncing on my shoulders, we'll join the contest." Ichigo said as she rolled her eyes, Yuzu cheered happily.

"Good luck with that, 'Chi-Nee." Karin said, Ichigo smirked as she placed one hand on top of her basball cap.

"Don't be like that Karin. You're helping." Ichigo said, Karin gasped as she faced her older sister.

"What?!"

Renji crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the point though?" Renji asked, Ikkaku nodded next to him in agreement.

"Well there is a payment prize for the best one." Juushirou said as he looked to the side.

"Let's go!" Everyone cried out and ran off. Ichigo rolled her eyes as she started walking off with Karin right behind her.

"Come on Byakuya! You can help us!" Ichigo shouted, Byakuya rolled his eyes before he followed the orange-headed girl.

**

* * *

**

Orihime & Rangiku

"I better get some water." Orihime said as she went to stand up, Rangiku shook her head as she smirked.

"We don't need to get water. We can get our own." Rangiku said, Orihime looked at her confused.

"We can? How?" Orihime asked, Rangiku nodded.

"You've got to use your babies." Rangiku said as she pointed to her chest, Orihime just blinked at her.

"You push them together. Like this." Rangiku explained, Orihime copied.

"Like this?" She asked, Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah. Then you rub them together and liquid starts to gather in the center, you see?" Rangiku asked, Orihime nodded.

"Yeah!" She said, Rangiku smirked.

"Hey you're pretty good at this." Rangiku praised, Orihime nodded.

**

* * *

**

Ikkaku, Renji & Hanataro

"Y-you two are very good at this." Hanataro said as he looked at the boy's sand castle.

"Well now we've got to dig." Renji said as he grinned, Hanataro blinked at him confused.

"Dig? What do you mean?" He asked, Ikkaku smirked as he placed the bucket on the sand.

"Well we need to make an entrance to the barricks right?" Ikkaku asked, Hanatara hesitatly nodded.

"I-I guess." Hanataro mumbled, Renji grinned.

"We can do a race. Depending whoever get's to the middle first, that's what squad our sand castle will be." Renji suggested, Ikkaku nodded.

"Deal." He said, Hanatara hesitated for a second before he nodded.

"Y-yeah okay." Hanatara answered.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Ikkaku shouted.

The three of them started digging in the sand.

"Huh? Ah! Who's pinching my ass?!" Ikkaku suddenly shouted out, Yachiru giggled as she held the crap near Ikkaku's tight swimming shorts.

"Ikkaku?! What is it?" Renji asked as he came out of the sand, Hanataro suddenly cheered.

"Yeah! This castle is the 4th squad barriks!"

Hanataro was the first one inside the sand barricks.

* * *

**Kurosaki Sisters & Byakuya**

Yuzu grinned as she clapped.

"Yeah! It looks great, doesn't it Karin-Chan?" Yuzu asked, Karin nodded as she lifted the front of her cap.

"It's not bad actully." Karin admitted, Ichigo snorted as she whiped her forhead.

"It looks just like our house." Ichigo said simply, Byakuya snorted as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and leaned his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah. Even though I did all the work." Byakuya said, Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands over his.

"You did all the work?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya hummed.

"Well you helped a bit." Byakuya excepted, Ichigo turned around to face him.

"A bit? I think I helped a bit more than that." Ichigo said as she poked his chest.

"Yeah you think." Byakuya said as he smirked, Ichigo tuttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're just delusional." Ichigo said, Byakuya smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Delusional?" Byakuya asked, suddenly he picked Ichigo up by her waist and placed her over his shoulders.

"Ah! Byakuya! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo cried out, Byakuya laughed as he started spinning.

"No! Stop! Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo cried out as she laughed, Yuzu and Karin smirked at eachother.

"Charge!" Both of them shouted before they tackled Byakuya's legs.

"Oof! Okay I give!" Byakuya cried as his back hit the ground, Ichigo laughed as she leaned against his chest.

"Never underestmate the power of the Kurosaki sisters." Ichigo said simply, Yuzu and Karin nodded in agreement.

"Okay! I will never challenge the great Kurosaki sisters." Byakuya said sarcastly, Ichigo snorted as she whacked his chest.

"Dork." Ichigo said affentionly.

"Idiot." Byakuya said back as he wrapped an arm around her back.

Behind them Karin rolled her eyes and Yuzu smiled.

* * *

Ichigo rubbed her eyes as she slowly awoke, looking around she relised she was still on the beach.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked as he placed his hand on the back of her head, Ichigo caught sight of Yuzu and Karin playing with a frezbee.

"I thought I sensed..." Ichigo trailed off as she shook her head, sighing she laid her head back on Byakuya's chest.

"Sensed what?" Byakuya asked as he started stroking her hair.

"Nothing. I must of imagined it." Ichigo said simply as she tried to relax.

Suddenly she sat up as she sensed it again but this time a lot stronger.

"What is it Ichigo?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Ichigo with concern, Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood up.

"It's moving." Ichigo whispered to herself, her eyes moved slowly across the sand; tracking.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened.

"Hime-Chan!" Ichigo cried out, Orihime didn't hear her.

"Ichigo! What is it?!" Byakuya demanded as he turned Ichigo to face him while gripping her shoulders.

"A hollow! How can you not sense it?!" Ichigo demanded, Byakuya's eyes widned.

"What?!" Byakuya whispered.

That was when the ground started shaking.

* * *

Isana and Nanao screamed suddenly as tenticles shot out the ground and wrapped around their waist.

A huge Hollow suddenly emurged from the ground, holding the girls high up in the air.

"I knew it." Ichigo whispered as Yuzu and Karin quickly ran up to her.

"It's one of those monsters." Karin whispered as she rubbed her forehead, Yuzu clutched her older sisters hand.

"Onee-Chan what's happening?" Yuzu asked, having not being able to see Hollows like her sisters.

"I thought I sensed somthing but I wasn't sure." Retsu whispered as she stayed near Juushirou.

"Dammit! Chad! Ishida!" Ichigo shouted, Uryuu and Sado quickly summoned their powers.

"Way ahead of you Kurosaki." Ishida said before he fired a blue arrows.

The Hollow easily dogded the attacks, Uryuu narrowed his eyes.

"Ichigo do you have your badge or your Gikogon on you?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo glared at him as she held out her arms.

"Oh yeah! I'll just grab them out of my invisable pocket!" Ichigo said sarcasticly.

The ground shook again as 3 tenticles shot from the sand, one of them hit Byakuya in the stomach sending him on his back.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo cried out as her sisters got lifted in the air, she gave a surprise shout as the one which hit Byakuya wrapped around her arms and lifted her in the air.

"'Chi-Nee! Do something!" Karin called, Ichigo grunted as she tried to free her arms.

"I would if I could Karin! But I'm a bit tied up at the moment!" Ichigo called back, on the ground Byakuya cursed.

"Why didn't I bring Senbonzakura?!" Byakuya cursed himself, Renji suddenly started laughing.

"It's a good thing that I brought mine!" Renji shouted out as he held out his Zanpakuto, which was in Shikai; a saw shapped whip.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring it with me." Renji said, he laughed as he held his Zanpakuto behind him.

Suddenly a tenticle wrapped around his ankle and threw him in the sea.

"Ah!"

**Splash!**

"Fool!" Byakuya shouted out, Orihime screamed as another tenticle wrapped around her and hung her upside down.

"Berry-Chan!" She screamed out, Ichigo cursed as she bit her lip.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Ichigo cursed again, finally she managed she free her right arm.

"Eat this you ugly Hollow! Hadō#-4. Byakurai!" Ichigo called out, a giant electric bolt and shot straight through the middle of the Hollow.

The hollow suddenly relised the Kurosaki sister's as it spilt in half and fell to the ground.

"Got you!" Byakuya said as he easily caught Ichigo in his arms, Sado caught the twins.

"Why'd they have to make so much mess when the die?" Ichigo asked herself as she shook her right hand; which was covered in pink coloured liquid.

"Why'd you smell like watermelon?" Byakuya asked suddenly, Ichigo went to whack him around the head but paused.

"Watermelon?" Ichigo asked as she brought her right hand to her nose and sniffed it.

"Wait what? Watermelon juice?" Ichigo asked as she licked her hand, Yuzu and Karin were doing the same.

"The monster was made of Watermelon?" Karin asked in confusion, Yuzu hummed in enjoyment.

"Yummy! Just what you need on a hot summers day! A flying lesson and it rains Watermelon juice!" Yuzu shouted out, everyone sweetdropped at the younger Kurosaki sister.

* * *

"We created them." Restu suddenly said, Byakuya placed Ichigo on her feet as they looked at the 4th squad Captain.

"What do you mean? You created them?" Ichigo asked, Restu smiled as she kept her hands clasped in front.

"It's game. All the Hollow are watermelons, we just have to smash them." Restu said simply.

**Rumble! Boom!**

Ichigo watched in irratation as the group was surrounded by the watermelon monsters.

"Smash them! Smash them!" Yachiru shouted as she jumped onto Ichigo's back, Yuzu and Karin looked up at her.

"Chi-Nee? Should we?" Karin asked, Yuzu cheered as she watched the san go flying around them.

"Sand show! Look Onee-Chan!" Yuzu demanded as she tugged as her sisters hand, Ichigo sighed as she removed her hat and threw it to the ground.

"Don't worry, Yuz. I can see it." Ichigo said simply, Retu and Isane smiled at everyone.

"Let's all have fun, Ne?" Restu asked as Isane giggled, Ichigo sighed.

"You're all a load of loonys." She mumbled.

* * *

Toushirou sighed as he placed a spoon of ice inside his mouth.

"You're no fun, Captain!" Rangiku whinned next to him, Natsukuro scoffed from outside the door; lying in the hot sun.

"You wont get him out. I've been trying all day." Natsukuro called out.

"Leave me alone, Matosmoto! You know I don't like days like this!"

"But Captain...!"

Natsukuro smirked as he heard his brother and Rangiku aruge with eachother.

"The wonderful days of summer." Natsukuro mumbled to himself as he pulled out his sunglasses and laid back down.

Unlike his brother, he did great in hot days like this.


	10. The Hatred Stare

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

11#-'Why do you look at me with such hate? Like you can't stand the sight of me?'

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Ichigo and Zangetsu but some Muramasa Yourichi & Urahara

**Spoilers: **Season 7

**Episode**: 233

**Genre: **Angst, Adventure.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

_Yes this is a scene from Season 7. Read on Home Page what Arc that season is but you will probably work it out when you start reading._

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**The Hatred Stare**

* * *

I should of listened to Youri-San when she told me to take it easy.

_"If you sense anything different about Zangetsu, retreat immediately." She had said, I smiled as I placed my hand on your clothed handle over my shoulder._

_"Don't worry. Zangetsu will be fine." I stated in confidence, Youri-San looked serious as she nodded._

_"I will admit that Zangetsu is special, to you." Youri-Chan said, I grinned as I looked back at her._

_"Yep." I said in agreement, Youri-San looked away but still her golden eyes stayed serious._

_"But that's what all Zanpakuto's are to everyone." Youri-San said, I looked her curiously._

_"I'm going to check on Soi Fong. You be careful." Youri-San said, I sighed in irritation as I placed my hand on my hips._

_"I will." I said, Youri-San smirked before she vanished with shunpo._

_When I felt she was gone, I placed my hand on the back of your clothed handle; my eyes narrowed slightly with worry._

* * *

I shouldn't of lied to Uncle Kisuke when he asked if you had been acting strange.

_"Little Berry, have you noticed anything strange about Zangetsu?" Uncle Kisuke asked, I shook my head._

_"No. Not really." I said, Uncle Kisuke hummed._

_I was lying to him, you had been acting strange but I didn't want to cause a panic._

* * *

I kept telling myself that I was only doing what I thought was right as I blocked your attack with my now normal sized Zanpakuto.

My chest still twinged slightly from Muramasa's power. That may of hurt badly but nothing compaires to how you are looking at me now.

"Weren't we one soul and body?!" I shouted out as you pushed against my sword, you stayed silent as you put more weight on your own blade.

"Shit!" I cursed as I pushed you back.

You attack again but I jump onto the roof and start running with my arms held behind me.

I could feel you were following, with your eyes full of hate and anger.

Why are you looking at me like that? Weren't we partners? Weren't we friends?

I cried out as you attacked, flipping backwards I landed on the ground and blocked your next attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" You shouted out, I couldn't dodge in time.

I cried out as the Getsuga burned my skin as I landed on my back, rocks surrounded me and my sword a feet away from my hand.

"She can still move? But it doesn't matter, she's finished." Muramasa said as I pushed myself up, trying to ignore the pain from that attack.

"Zangetsu? Are you serious about this?" I shouted out in despiration, I flinched as I couldn't to look at me with hate.

We were partners! You were the one person I could rely on, my Soul Partner. You are me and I am you! So why?!

Why do you look at me with such hate?! Like you can't stand the sight of me?! Like you can't wait to slice my skin?! Like you want my blood on your blade?!

"Dammit!" I whispered as I shakily pushed myself to my feet, you raised you Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga..." You whispered out, my eyes widened in horror as I tried to force myself to move.

"...Tenshou!" You shouted out, I cried out at the attack burned my skin once again.

I look in to your eyes as I feel myself falling into the darkness, hoping to see if I can find anything: sadness, regret, remorse!

But I see nothing, just pure hate and frustration; in your hatered stare.


	11. The Reason Why

_**Info**_

Collection of One-Shots from my Guardian Strawberry Series.

12#-If he could go back in time, he wouldn't change a second that he spent with her.

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Byakuya.

**~Mentioned: **Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kana

**Spoilers: **Guardian Strawberry~ Season 1

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kuba

**Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots**

**The Reason Why**

He didn't know why he did it. He's never been one to give sympathy.

Maybe it was because he wanted to prove himself to Nee-Sama and make her show more emotions.

Maybe it was because he wanted someone to replace Renji, he's lost best friend.

Or maybe it was because the girl looked just like his first love: Kana Shiba

He didn't know, but all he knew was that the moment he caught sight of her Orange and black locks he felt the ice melt.

Before he knew what he had done, he jumped in front of the hollow and took the blow.

Why? He didn't know.

It could have been because he wanted to see her face.

Or he acted on instinct before thinking.

But now he was a wanted criminal, and even though he was told to regret what he done. He didn't.

If he could go back in time, he wouldn't change a second that he spent with her.

Because she was the one who melted the ice around his heart.

Please Review!


	12. The Spirit Hunter

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

12#-Lovely. You did it so well, Hime-Chan; couldn't tell the difference."

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Karakura High students, Kurosaki Family, Byakuya, Urahara.

**Spoilers: **Season 1

**Episode**: 10

**Genre: **Humar, Adventure, Action

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

_Okay I finally gave into temptation. This is the Don Kanjio episode that I didn't write about, because there was no point in it._

_But now I want to write about it so there. :P This was really hard to wright because I had to keep telling myself that Ichigo doesn't know Kidou yet. It was so hard!_

_But still I enjoyed writting it, most the time I laughed when I imagined this chapter._

_Anyway Enjoy guys!_

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**The Spirit Hunter**

* * *

"'Chi-Nee! It's starting!" Karin shouted out, Ichigo sighed as she walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda.

"I can't believe we're watching this. If Yuzu and dad weren't there, I wouldn't be sitting here." Ichigo said simply, Karin nodded in agreement as she took the can.

"Same. I just want to know if this guy is real or not." Karin said simply, Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening! On this week's Spirit Hunter's holy ground, we bring you a live broadcast from a small neighborhood called Karakura. Where the screams of agony can be heard from an abandoned hospital."_

Ichigo snorted as she sipped her soda.

'Yeah, right. If that's true we would of heard it.' Ichigo thought to herself, by the look on her sister's face she was thinking the same thing.

'_...Hell's messenger! Mister Don Kan'onji!' _

"_Spirits are always with you!!"_

Was suddenly shouted causing both Karin and Ichigo to sigh in irritation.

"Now I know why I didn't go." Ichigo mumbled to herself, Karin hummed in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback: Yesterday Morning**

* * *

_"Bwahahaha!"_ _Orihime cried out as she crossed her arms over her chest, Ichigo sighed in annoyance as she placed a hand on Orihime's head._

_"Lovely. You did it so well, Hime-Chan; couldn't tell the difference." Ichigo said dryly, Orihime's eyes widened as she gasped._

_"Really?! I was that good?!" Orihime asked, Ichigo nodded as she walked around her friend._

_"Yes. As I said, I couldn't tell the difference." Ichigo said simply as she walked over to her desk._

_"Isn't that show just the greatest? Are you coming tonight?" Orihime asked, Ichigo sighed as she rubbed her forehead._

_"I don't know, Hime-Chan. You know how I am about this things." Ichigo said, Orihime blinked before she laughed and rubbed the back of her head._

_"Oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry Berry-Chan." Orihime said, Ichigo rolled her eyes as she shook her head._

_"S'okay. Maybe Tatsuki will go with you?" Ichigo asked, Orihime gasped as she clapped her hands._

_"Yes, Tatsuki-Chan will go! Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime shouted as she ran over to her other friend._

_'Like hell I'll be going.' Ichigo thought to herself in irritation as she down on top of her desk._

_"Come on Kuchiki! Do it with me! Bwahahaha!" Keigo shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, Byakuya simple blinked at him._

_"No thank you Asano-San." Byakuya replied simply, Keigo fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's ankle._

_"So cold, Kuchiki! Aren't we friends?!" Keigo cried out, Byakuya blinked at before nodding._

_"Of course we are. Now please remove yourself from my foot." Byakuya said simply, Keigo stood back up and grinned._

_"You are coming tognight right?!" Keigo asked, Byakuya blinked at him._

_"Going where?" Byakuya asked, Keigo gasped as he placed a hand over his chest as if he had been shot._

_"How can you not know?! Spirit Hunter is going to be live in our town! You'll have to be dead to miss it!" Keigo shouted out, Byakuya hesitated._

_"Well..." He trailed off, Keigo grinned before he pointed over at Ichigo._

_"I'll even get Berry to come too." Keigo shouted out._

_**Bang!**_

_"Cold and violent as always my beautiful fruit..." Keigo moaned as he fell to the floor, Ichigo's book fell to the ground next to him._

_"Don't even think about." Ichigo warned as Byakuya smirked at her._

**

* * *

**

5 hours later

_"What?! What do you mean your not coming?!" Isshin shouted out as they family sat around the table._

_"Like I said, I'm not coming. I hate that show, and if there really is a ghost there it will make me and Karin ill." Ichigo said simply, Karin nodded in agreement as she picked up some rice._

_"She's right dad. I don't want to stand up for an hour because of a headache, I rather stay here." Karin said simply, Yuzu smiled at her older sisters._

_"Okay! Me and Daddy will go! Promise you'll watch on Tv?" Yuzu asked, Karin and Ichigo nodded._

_"We Promise." They said together._

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback:

* * *

_"My nose if filled with the smell of horrible Spirits. This without a doubt, Smells like bad spirits!"_

"My good god, I can't believe people actually watch this." Ichigo asked as she winced, Karin sighed as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"_Bwhahahaha!"_

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh with relief as the program went on to commercial break.

"Chi-Nee can you sense anything from that guy?" Karin asked, Ichigo shook her head.

"Nope. Can't sense anything from a Tv, why can you?" Ichigo asked, Karin shook her head.

"No, I've just got a bad feeling." Karin said simply, Ichigo hummed in agreement.

**Ring, ring. Ring, ring.**

"Hello?" Ichigo asked as she answered her cell phone, she held it away from her ear as Yuzu and Isshin shouted down the phone.

"_Where you watching?! Did you see us?!"_

"We're watching and I saw Yuzu. Couldn't see Dad, but I saw Yuzu." Ichigo said simply, she heard Yuzu cheer and her father burst into tears.

"_See you later Onee-Chan, Karin-Chan!"_ Yuzu shouted before she hung up, Karin sighed as she stood up.

"I'm going to get another Soda, want one 'Chi-Nee?" Karin asked, Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Karin." Ichigo called out.

Ichigo sighed as she picked up her magazine from the table and started reading it.

"Do you really think there might be a ghost there?" Karin suddenly asked as she passed Ichigo a can of Soda, Ichigo blinked up at Tv before she answered.

" I don't know. I doubt it but I've just go this feeling..." Ichigo trailed off as he eyes widened.

"_Hmm not good, this is a very mean spirit." Don said as he rubbed his chin_

_"Hey?! Who the hell are you?! Do you think you can into my hospital?! And what's with that hat?!" A man with a chain in his chest shouted out._

Karin gasped as she saw what her sister was looking, Ichigo narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Holy crap! He can really see?!" Karin cried out in shock, Ichigo bit her lip slightly in thought.

'The Chain in his chest is half open? Doesn't that mean..?' Ichigo trailed off in thought.

_"I'm going to have to use my special Spirit Cane to finish this quickly!" Don shouted out before he pierced his stick right into the Ghosts chest._

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

Ichigo and Karin cried out in pain as they clutched their heads, Ichigo cursed as she forced herself to her feet.

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed as she pulled out her dispenser and swallowed the green pill, her Shinigami form burst forth as her body clutched at her ears.

"I'll be back." Ichigo whispered, Karin looked up in shock as Ichigo jumped out of the window.

"'Chi-Nee? What?" Karin whispered to see her sister right behind her.

'What's going on?'

**

* * *

**

Boom!

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the spirit exploded, cursing he pulled out his soul pager.

"Yeah! Mission complete! Bwahahaha!"

'No! You didn't pass it over, all you did was turn it into a Hollow! Normall it would appear any where random but if this Hollow was attached hospital..' Byakuya trailed off as he watched a light suddenly appear on top of the hospital.

"Dammit!" Byakuya cursed as he pushed his way through the crowd and jumped over the fence and towards the hospital.

"What is that?" Don asked in shock, the Hollow looked like a giant frog as it grinned down at the Spirit Hunter.

"**Pain...so hungry..." **The Hollow moaned, Don narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I smell it, the smell of a dangerous spirit! You must be a demon come to revenge that other spirit!" Don shouted out as he pointed before taking out his stick.

"Come at me you demon! The new centers Spirit Hunter, Don Kan'onji will be your opponent!" Don shouted out, the Hollow dived down from the top of the builiding.

"**Feed me! I'll devour you!!"** The Hollow shouted, Don gasped out as he was tackled to the ground.

**Boom!**

"Boy what are you doing? This place is dangerous!" Don shouted out, Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he stood back up.

"I know, I believe I should be telling you that. I'm a lot experienced in this field." Byakuya said simply, Don blinked at him in shock.

"How can a young boy like you have experience with that thing? And how can you see it?" Don demanded, Byakuya went to answer but stopped with a growl.

"In coming." He said simply, The Hollow suddenly growled as he stood back up.

"Bakudō # 4- Hainawa!" Byakuya shouted out, he smirked as a golden rope wrapped around the Hollow's arms binding him in place.

'Ever since Ichigo learned Shikai, I've been slowly getting my power back! Hopefully this spell will work.' Byakuya thought to himself before he held to fingers in front of his face.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws..."_Byakuya shouted out before he held out his right hand in front of him.

"Hadō#-33. Sōkatsui!" Byakuya shouted out, a blue fire ball shot out towards the Hollow and hit it's mask.

**Boom!**

* * *

"Kuchiki-Kun..." Orihime whispered worriedly as she watched Byakuya fight the Hollow, Tatsuki swallowed next to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsuki whispered to herself.

* * *

"Eh?! Kuchiki, what is he doing?!" Keigo shouted out, Sado narrowed his eyes slightly.

'What is that in front of him?' Sado thought to himself.

* * *

"Just as I thought, brilliant but at the same time terrible." Kisuke said as he placed a hand on top of his hat.

"Will you make it in time, Little Berry?"

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as he stepped back, the Hollow grinned as it stepped forward with just a burn mark on it's mask.

"No! I don't have enough Spiritual Energy!" Byakuya gasped, Don was standing a few feet behind him.

"What was that? That spell you just fired." Don asked, Byakuya went to answer but stopped.

"**Feed me!**" The Hollow shouted out, Byakuya pushed Don to the ground.

"Ah!" Byakuya cried out as the Hollow smacked him, he cringed as he landed on his side but forced himself to his feet.

"Kuchiki!"

"Kuchiki-Kun!"

Byakuya winced as he wiped some blood from his eye, he could hear Ichigo's classmates shouting out to him.

"Boy! Are you alright?!" Don shouted out, Byakuya nodded as he kept an eye on the Hollow.

"I'm fine. But you should be running." Byakuya said simply, The Hollow choose that moment to attack; but it wasn't going for him.

Orihime's eyes widened as the monster looked at her, it grinned before it dived forward.

"No!" Byakuya shouted out, Orihime screamed as she fell backwards; Byakuya cursed as he tried to force his legs to run faster.

**Clang!**

"Che..." Someone scoffed and Orihime slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw blood fall to the ground.

Ichigo winced as she brought her foot up and kicked the Hollow back, it gave a yell as it released her bloody arm and fell backwards.

"Berry-Chan..." Orihime whispered, Ichigo grit her teeth as her left arm fell limply to her side.

'Dammit, Bastard bit straight through the bone. I'm going to regret that tomorrow.' Ichigo thought in frustration before she drew her Zanpakuto from her back.

"Come on then you frog thing. You wanted to play?" Ichigo taunted before she got into a one-handed fighting stance.

"Then you can play with me." Ichigo said as she smirked, The Hollow just growled.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't help but sigh with relief as he saw Ichigo standing in front of Orihime.

"You can't moan at me now for using your own body when you have a weapon." Byakuya said simply, Ichigo snorted.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know what was going on until I felt your Spiritual Energy." Ichigo said simply, Byakuya blinked slightly.

"You didn't feel the Hollow?" He asked, Ichigo shook her head.

"No which is why I was shocked when I felt your Spiritual Energy. The Hollow's energy was being blocked by something, I guess it was Hime-Chan." Ichigo summarised.

"Boy! Do you know this spirit?" Don questioned, Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she griped her Zanpakuto tighter.

"Keep him back Byakuya." Ichigo said simply, Byakuya nodded as he gripped Don's arm.

"I would of without asking." Byakuya said, Ichigo grinned as jumped over the Hollow.

"Come on your over grown frog! You said you're hungry right?" Ichigo taunted, the Hollow turned towards her.

"**Feed...me....!"**It rasped out, Ichigo grinned as she sliced through the hospital doors.

**Smash!**

"Well come and get me!" Ichigo shouted before she ran into the hospital.

"**I will eat you!!"**The Hollow shouted before he ran straight through the wall, the groud gasped in shock.

'Be careful, Ichigo.' Byakuya thought to himself, he suddenly looked around and realized something.

"Kan'oji has just ran into the hospital! The glass doors have shattered and a wall has collapsed." The announcer shouted out, Byakuya cursed and went to run forward.

"Don't worry about it Mr Kuchiki." Kisuke said as he placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Little Berry will be fine, and so will Mr Kan'oji. We don't want to cause more commotion." Kisuke said, Byakuya just sighed.

* * *

Ichigo braced herself against the wall as she tried to catch her breath, her arm was starting to effect her speed but she was doing her best to ignore it.

Finally she sighed and ripped away her left sleeve of her Kimono, biting into the white one she started ripping it into strips.

"Dammit.." Ichigo winced as she whipped the blood away with the black layer of her Kimono. From her elbow to her wrist was a deep bite mark, she could tell that it was broken from the bone sticking out in the middle.

"Hold still." She gasped as someone held her arm, she looked up to see Don Kan'oji looking at it.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked, Don looked at her and smiled as he gripped her wrist.

"For the record, I'm sorry." Don said, Ichigo blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you-!"

**Crack!**

"AHH!" Ichigo couldn't hold back the scream of pain when Don pulled her arm sharply, she knew that tears were rolling down her cheeks as her body trembled violently.

"Holy shit! You asshole!" Ichigo cursed out as she tried to get herself under control, Don silently wrapped the Kimono wrappings around her arm.

"There we go you-Arg!" Don grunted as Ichigo punched him in face, his back hit the ground as Ichigo glared at him.

"Bastard! Why didn't you warn me you were going to do that?!" Ichigo demanded, Don grinned as he stood back up; ignoring his black eye.

"You would of tensed up and it would of been more painful." Don said simply, Ichigo growled as she picked up her giant Zanpakuto were she had dropped it.

"I know that! My father's doctor and me and my sister work in our clinic. I know first aid and what to do." Ichigo said before she sighed.

"Thanks. Anyway what are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded, Don sighed.

"I know that I can't help you but if I stay out there all the children watching me will be heartbroken. I'm doing it for them." Don said, Ichigo nodded.

"The Hollow will come here, it goes after people with high Spiritual Energy. Like you, me, Byakuya and Hime-Chan." Ichigo explained, Don blinked at her.

"We have to stay in here to stop it going after the audience." Ichigo said, Don blinked at her in shock.

"Too think like that in the middle of a battle. That's amazing." Don said, Ichigo suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Girl-!" He broke off as Ichigo turned her back to him.

"It's here." Ichigo said simply, the two of them jumped back as the floor suddenly exploded.

**Boom!**

"**Feed me!**" The Hollow shouted, Ichigo gripped her Zanpakuto tightly.

"Okay! Bring it-?!"

**Crack!**

Ichigo scowled as she realized her over-sized Zanpakuto had got lodged into the wall.

"Son of a..!" Ichigo cursed before she finally pulled it free, she stumbled before she gripped her Zanpakuto in both hands; ignoring the pain in her left arm.

'Dammit! It's too cramped to use Zangetsu!' Ichigo thought to herself, the Hollow spat some goo onto her hands.

"Ew! What the heck is that?!" Ichigo shouted as she swung her sword, trying to get the sludge off.

"It wont freaking get off!" Ichigo cursed, the Hollow suddenly made a dive for her.

Narrowing her eyes she turned around and pierced the Zanpakuto through it's shoulder.

'Damn! I can't aim for the mask like this.' Ichigo thought in frustration, suddenly the Hollow roared before diving through the wall.

**Boom!**

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out as she looked down, she closed her eyes and praid the Zanpakuto didn't come loose as the Hollow jumped up the building.

Ichigo winced as the Hollow violently shook her off, her head hit the ground before she flipped backwards.

Her feet skidded slightly on the floor, she scowled as she moved her bound hands in front of her and got into a fighting stance.

"**Feed me! You shall feed me**!" The hollow cried out, Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she slid her foot forward.

"No I shall set your soul free." Ichigo said seriously before she jumped forward, The hollow also dived forward.

"Like that will work!" Ichigo shouted before she kicked the Hollow backwards.

**Bang!**

"I'm sorry but it's over." Ichigo whispered as she appeared in front of it, The hollow's eyes widned as Ichigo raised her over-sized Zanpakuto and sliced through it's mask.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your arm?!" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo walked into the classroom the next morning.

Her left arm was covered in a bandage and blood could be seen through the bindings.

"I got bit by a dog?" Ichigo asked, Tatsuki sighed as she ran a hand through her head.

"Sometimes I wonder who is more accident-prone, Orihime or you." Tatsuki said lightly, Ichigo opened her mouth to answer.

**Bang!**

"Oh! I'm so sorry my head was flying with the clouds and the dragons! Please forgive me!"

They heard Orihime suddenly shout from the hallway, Ichigo smirked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well at least I do it more gracefully than Hime-Chan." Ichigo said simply, Tatsuki simply rolled her eyes.


	13. Betrayed by Ice

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

13#-"I admire your strength and when I'm older I would like to be just like you."

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Ichigo & Rukia. Mentions of Renji, Byakuya, Juushirou, Sode No Shirayuki, Zangetsu

**Spoilers: **Season 7

**Episode**: 239-242

**Genre: **Humor, Adventure, Action

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

X

**

* * *

**

**Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots**

**Betrayed by Ice****

* * *

**

I never told anyone, not even Byakuya the one who cleared my sky.

But I admired you greatly, when know one was there you would let down your mask and let me in.

You were like an older sister that I always wanted, someone to take weight of my shoulders just for a bit.

When I loose a fight and someone get's hurt, when I'm confused and lost, when I need someone elses opinion other than Byakuya's or Renji's; I come to you.

You would simply look at me and then tell Renji to leave us alone, I would just sit there while you worked; I only needed you there.

I admire your strength and when I'm older I want to be just like you.

I would never tell that to a single soul, not even you. I haven't fully excepted it myself but I knew it was true.

I knew things weren't right when Byakuya said you were missing, I could tell he thought you were dead.

'Idiot! Get that weak expression of your face! Rukia-San wouldn't die that easily!'

I had shouted at him and hit him on the head, Byakuya nodded in agreement but said he had a bad feeling.

'Don't worry about it! I'll find Rukia-San, just leave it too me.'

I said simply but it wasn't that easy. I knew I was only saying not only to ease Byakuya but myself as well.

* * *

When Ice was suddenly in my path I knew it was you, but your Spiritual Energy didn't comfort me like normal; it filled me with dread.

I ran into the forest into the dead of night, hunting after your Spiritual Energy in desperation; I needed answers!

Zangetsu's warmth didn't calm me for once, he was just as panicked as I was so it really wasn't working.

That was when I confronted her.

She was beautiful, just to be expected from the most beautiful Zanpakuto in existence.

But her personality was cold and for some reason Sode No Shirayuki hated me from my very being and she attack furiously.

If Zangetsu hadn't showed up and I hadn't put my mask on I would of been frozen by your Zanpakuto.

But then you came and I knew something was terribly wrong.

I tried to act natural as Zangetsu stood silently behind me but then you told me to stand down.

I was confused at first but then you fired that Kidou spell at me and everything fell into place.

'Ichigo Hogosha Kurosaki. You will not attack, Muramasa. If you do you will die by me blade'

'My instinct, is to Protect my Pride.'

You had betrayed us all.**

* * *

**

It was hard as hell telling Renji that you were a traitor, especially since I didn't believe it myself.

I blocked off my feelings and tried to keep myself calm as Renji shouted at me but then he blamed me.

'What did you do?! You obviously did something to claim such crap! What did you do to her, Kurosaki?!'

I lost my hold on my emotions.

I screamed at Renji as Ukitake-San held be back, I cursed and screamed that I didn't know why you did it and that he wasn't the only one who you betrayed.

'Do you think I wanted this?! Do you think I come here purposely to reek havoc?! It isn't my fault that everything goes wrong when I'm around!'

'I didn't do anything to Rukia-San! She betrayed us! Attacked me and then claimed she didn't care, how the hell did you think it was my fault?!'

"You aren't the only one who is hurting from this!!'

In the end I broke down in tears and sobbed into Ukitake-San's chest as Renji stormed out the room.

* * *

No matter what your reasons.

You have not right to hurt Byakuya, to hurt Renji and to hurt me like you are.

'Why are you doing this?! Why wont you tell us what's going on?! Why have you blocked us all out of your heart once again?!'

If I have to beat you until I get those answer's, I will do it. I swear on my Soul, I will bring you back and I will make you apologize to everyone!

Including me.


	14. Sparkly Strawberry: Christmas Special

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

14#-"Even though everything seems to be going wrong for us, I swear we'll still have a good christmas!'

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Karakura Gang, Kurosaki Family, Byakuya

**Spoilers: **Season 1, 2 & 3

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Authors Notes:-**

Happy Late Christmas guys!

For those of you who don't know yet I have changed things around for GS-FS and have put the Christmas special forward seeing as it kinda sneaked up on me this year.

But you will get one this year because I couldn't do it last year!

Anyway I'm sorry I got this out a bit late, I keep forgetting about GS-FS's but I hope you guys enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**Sparkly Strawberry: Christmas Special**

* * *

Ichigo couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face as she walked down the street.

Even Zangetsu and her Hollow was in a good mood, which was a first but there was a reason for it.

Ichigo's favourite time of year had finally come. Christmas had come to Karakura Town.

"Yes! I will make sure that this is the best Christmas my family ever had!" Ichigo loudly proclaimed to herself, she got some strange looks when she did that.

Ignoring the look's she was getting Ichigo took of running to her house.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!"

Ichigo paused as he held a small girls' arm in her hand, her father rarely shouted.

"I'll be back in a minuete 'kay?" Ichigo whispered to the little girl as she pulled herself up from her knees, patting down her nurse scrubs she made her way to her father's office.

"I can't work over Christmas, Ishida!! And you know exactly why I can't!" Isshin boomed and Ichigo has to refrain from gasping in shock.

'Dad has to work over Christmas?' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked down the hall, she saw Karin leaning over the reception desk and Yuzu peaking from the pharmacy.

"You listen to me! I rather loose my contract to work as a Doctor than make my daughters spend Christmas without a parent!" Isshin shouted again and Ichigo decided she had enough.

"That's enough, Dad!" Ichigo cried out before she snatched the phone from her dad.

"Ichigo!!"

"I'm sorry Ishida-Sempi, my father will be there. I hope you have a good Christmas this year, Sir." Ichigo said politely before she hang up the phone.

"I'm not doing it, Ichigo! That heartless bastard, making me work on Christmas." Isshin growled, Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

**Slap!**

Yuzu and Karin gasped in shock as they watch Ichigo slap their father across the face.

"You are supposed to be the parent around here! Think about it, what kind of christmas would it be if you lost your license?! We would loose our home!" Ichigo cried out, Isshin fell silent as he looked to the floor.

"Think about all those people who could die because you weren't there to help them! Do you seriously think Ishida-Sempi wants to work at such a time?" Ichigo question her father, Isshin still stayed silent.

"Me, Yuzu and Karin will be fine on our own. But dad if people die because you wanted to stay with us, that would mean their death's are on our continuous." Ichigo whispered before she walked out of the room to go back to her patient.

Karin and Yuzu looked at their dad before walking back to their stations as well.

So much for a Happy Christmas.

* * *

"Make sure you call me in case anything happens." Isshin said for the 10th time that day, Ichigo sighed.

"Dad, we are going to be fine. Have a little faith." Ichigo said simply, Isshin sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah. You're right, I'll most likely be back on the 27th." Isshin said simply, Ichigo smiled as she nodded before she hugged her father.

"Make sure you call when you get there dad." Ichigo whispered as they both pulled away from each other.

"I will and make sure to enjoy yourself too, Ichii-Hime. You have a habit of forgetting yourself." Ichigo said simply before he jumped into the taxi.

Ichigo sighed once again as she looked up at the dark sky of the early morning.

'I better get ready for Yuzu and Karin to get up.'

* * *

Ichigo forced back another yawn as she slowly made her down to the store, shivering slightly as her grey skirt blew against her legs.

"Berry-Chan!" A voice called out making her look up with a smile, Orihime quickly ran to her side.

"Yo, Hime-Chan. What are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked in curiousity, Orihime smiled as she held out her grocery bag.

"I was shopping for dinner tonight. Chicken, Gravy, Red-Beans and Mustard." Orihime happily replied, Ichigo closed her eyes as she sighed.

"How about you just come home with me, Hime-Chan? Yuzu's making Chicken Curry tonight." Ichigo said simply, Orihime went to object but fell silent as Ichigo gave her the look.

"Okay, thank you." Orihime said as she smiled, Ichigo smiled back happily knowing full well that her friend was going to be eating normally tonight.

"Are you sure I'm not invading Berry-Chan? Wouldn't you want to spend Christmas with your family?" Orihime asked, Ichigo sighed as the two of them crossed the streets.

"My dad's working over Christmas this year. So it's just me and the twins." Ichigo explained sadly and Orihime wrapped her hand around her friends.

"Well then how abou-"

**Screech!**

Ichigo eyes widened in horror as she saw a car skidding across the icy road and head straight them.

Before she could even get her through straight she was shoved forward and her head hit the cold floor.

Before she lost consciousness she heard a horrible crunch as the person who pushed her out of the way took the blunt of the car.

**Crash!**

_

* * *

_

"'Chi-Nee! Wake up, please!"

_"Onee-Chan!"_

_"Come on Ichii-Hime. You're stronger than this."_

Ichigo let out a groan of pain as her eyes fluttered opened, she heard 3 gasps of relief as she squinted before her eyes got used to the light.

"Thank god!" Ichigo looked to the side to see Isshin standing behind her two sisters, she can tell by looking at him that he left work to get to her.

"W-What happened?" Ichigo groaned, Isshin smiled slightly as he ran his hand through her orange hair.

"You were in an accident. It would of been a lot worse if.." Isshin trailed off and Ichigo felt dread grip her chest.

"If what? Tell me what happened, dad! And where's Orihime?" Ichigo frantically demanded, Isshin shushed her and tried to calm down.

"Orihime-Chan was also involved, Ichii. She-she pushed you out of the way of the car and took the blunt of it." Isshin said sadly, Ichigo felt tears fill her eyes.

"I-Is she alright?! How badly is she hurt?!" Ichigo demanded, Isshin looked at his daughter sadly.

"She's in a coma. They're not sure if she's going to wake up. I'm sorry, Ichii." Isshin whispered before he pulled his oldest daughter into his arms.

'O-Orihime might die? No! Why did this have to happen?!' Ichigo thought to herself as she started sobbing, Isshin rocked her back and forth in comfort.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't remember when she was released from the hospital with a sling around her right arm and a bandage around her head.

She couldn't remember hearing her father say goodbye as he rushed back to work, she only just faintly heard her sister's worried mumbles as Ichigo sat in the corner of the couch with her legs pulled close; staring blankly at the window in front of her.

Ichigo stared at the window, not seeing anything. Playing the scene over and over again, blaiming herself more and more; it was her mother's death all over again!

'I-It's my fault..' Ichigo thought to herself as she clenched her left hand over her jean covered knees.

_"How about you just come home with me, Hime-Chan? Yuzu's making Chicken Curry tonight." _

_"Are you sure I'm not invading Berry-Chan? Wouldn't you want to spend Christmas with your family?" _

_"My dad's working over Christmas this year. So it's just me and the twins."_

'..I supposed to protect you Hime-Chan! Not the other way around!' Ichigo thought to herself as he body started to shudder, she didn't hear her sisters calling to her as tears dripped down from her dull brown eyes.

_**Screech!**_

_Ichigo eyes widened in horror as she saw a car skidding across the icy road and head straight them._

_Before she could even get her through straight she was shoved forward and her head hit the cold floor._

"..I-It's my f-fault.." Ichigo whimpered not realising she spoke out loud, she didn't notice as someone pushed open the window and jumped into the room; snowing blowing softly into the house.

She didn't hear her two sisters gasp in shock but she did feel someone wrap their arms around her form and rested her head on her neck.

"Breath Ichigo." A familiar voice broke through Ichigo's mental prison, she stiffened as she realised someone was holding her before the familiar scent of sakura blossoms washed over her.

"B-Byakuya.." Ichigo whispered and her voice cracked with emotion, Byakuya tightened his hold on the berry.

"Let it out, Ichigo. I'm here holding you." Byakuya whispered and before Ichigo could think she was sobbing hysterical into Byakuya's Kimono.

* * *

After Ichigo finally calmed down she asked Yuzu to make her and Byakuya some hot coco before the girls went off to school.

"What are you doing here, Byakuya? I thought you said you might not be able to make it." Ichigo asked, Byakuya snorted as he set down his mug.

"That was until I heard my girlfriend was having a Mental Breakdown again. I demanded that Ukitake-Tachio let me go." Byakuya said, Ichigo blinked at him in slight shock.

"What and he actully let you go?" She asked, Byakuya nodded as he looked to the side with a faint blush.

"He actually laughed when I demanded and wanted to know what took me so long." Byakuya said with a scowl, Ichigo couldn't help but giggle causing Byakuya to smile.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and Byakuya watched as Ichigo held her coco in her hand and blew on the hot drink softly; Childish glee faintly twinkling in her eyes.

He knew very well that chocolate was on of Ichigo's many weakness, especially if are asking for an apology.

"I need to finish shopping." Ichigo said demanded and Byakuya blinked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I need to finish shopping! Wait what day is it?!" Ichigo demanded, Byakuya thought for a second before he answered.

"24th Decemeber." Byakuya answered and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"E-Eh?! It's Christmas Eve already?! I need to finish shopping!" Ichigo cried out before she pulled her bandaged hand out of her sling and started pulling on her white coat.

"Wait Ichigo!" Byakuya called out but he cried out as Ichigo threw his own jacket at him.

"Don't think you are staying here! You're coming with me! No matter what happens, I'm going to make sure that Yuzu and Karin have a good Christmas!" Ichigo said with determination as she slipped on her matching woolly hat and gloves.

"Ichigo they would have a good christmas no matter what." Byakuya said but he could she wasn't listening, with a sigh he slipped on his own dark green coat and started pulling on his black snow boots.

"Come on, Byakuya! We haven't got much time!" Ichigo complained as she slipped on her own white snow boots and did up the straps around her ankles.

Byakuya sighed before Ichigo grasped his wrist and started pulling him outside where snow was slowly fallen down to the ground.

'Even though everything seems to be going wrong for us, I promise we'll still have a good Christmas!' Ichigo thought to herself as she still pulled Byakuya along, she didn't hear him telling her to slow down and mind her arm.

She was going to make sure of it.

**

* * *

**

**6 Hours Later**

* * *

"Is that everything?" Ichigo asked as she placed the finale present underneath the Christmas tree.

"Yeah. That's everyone." Byakuya said as he brought in two cups of hot coco, Ichigo smiled slightly as she excepted a cup and sat down on the sofa.

Ichigo didn't think she would of made it in time but with Byakuya's help she was able to finish Christmas shopping and wrap everything up.

What would she do without him?

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo whispered, Byakuya smiled and leaned over and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"It was nothing Ichigo." Byakuya said simply and even though she was blushing faintly Ichigo smiled back.

**Ding, ding!**

Ichigo blinked over at the clock in shock to see it was midnight. Christmas day.

"I love you Byakuya." Ichigo said as she placed her cup down, Byakuya smiled as he took her wrist into his own hand.

"As it's Christmas I think I should give this to you now." Byakuya stated, Ichigo blinked at him in confusion.

"Close your eyes." Byakuya orderd, Ichigo made a noise of frustration but did as she was told.

She twitched slightly when she felt something cold wrap around her wrist.

"There." Byakuya's voice said and Ichigo opened her eyes and immediately blinked down at her wrist.

Her eyes widned in pure emotion at what she saw.

It was a pure white charm bracelet but it was the charms that caught her attention.

There was 6 different charms. One was a blue flower that looked like Orihime's hairpins, another looked similar to Sado's coin, the next one looked like Uryuu's Quincy Cross.

The 5 one was a Chimera nue and Ichigo knew immediately it was related to Renji, the finale charm was a samurai Sword with a Cherry blossom.

"Oh Byakuya.." Ichigo whispered in shock, Byakuya smiled slightly as he took her hand in both of his own.

"This bracelet represents all of us Ichigo. The blue flower is Inoue, the coin is Sado, the Cross is Ishida, the Chimera is obviously Renji and I'm the sword." Byakuya stated, Ichigo could feel her eyes welling up but she blinked them back.

"We all worked together to get you this, Ichigo. This isn't just from me, we each brought a charm that represented us. We then worked together and got you the bracelet because it's like you. It hold the charms together." Byakuya explained and Ichigo couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-it's buetiful..I really don't deserve you.." Ichigo chocked out as she whipped her eyes with her bandaged hand.

Byakuya smirked as he lifted his hand and placed it against Ichigo's cheek, Ichigo sniffed slightly as she looked up into Byakuya's grey eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Love." Byakuya whispered and Ichigo couldn't help but smile even though tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"M-Merry Christmas.." Ichigo whispered in return, Byakuya smiled as he pulled her close and pressed his lips against his own.

They didn't notice to pairs of eyes watching from the door, both brown and blue eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Happiness for their sister's love.

**

* * *

**

**4 days Later**

* * *

"Hey Hime-Chan, how are you doing?" Ichigo asked as she closed the door behind her, her bracelet tingled as the charms tapped against one another.

"Berry-Chan! They wont let me eat what I want! They keep giving me boring stuff!" Orihime complained as she crossed her arms underneath her giant chest.

Orihime had awoken on the 26th December, Ichigo had been shocked when Orihime herself called her phone apologizing for missing Yuzu's Christmas dinner.

So they didn't cause commotion among the Hospitals, Ichigo and Orihime decided it would be best to recover from their injuries properly instead of cheating and using their powers.

"..I love you Hime-Chan, you know that right?" Ichigo suddenly asked, Orihime paused as she looked at her best-friend in confusion.

"Of course I do, Berry-Chan. I love you too." Orihime stated happily before she went on telling about her adventures at the hospital.

Ichigo smiled as she listened to her friend's happy babbling.

Yeah. Things probably worked out well after all.


	15. Byakuya's Surprise Party

_**Info**_

One-Shots, deleted scenes & fillers from Guardian Strawberry Series.

15-# 'What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you not do anything for your birthday? A pretty crappy one that's what.'

**Universe: **Bleach

**Characters: **Karakura Gang, Kurosaki Family, Byakuya

**Spoilers: **Season 1, 2 & 3

**Genre: **Romance & humor

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Authors Notes:-**

I know it's kinda short but I wanted to get this out.

I litrally didn't have much plans for this. So I wasn't expecting it to be long, but I hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

Guardian Strawberry~ Fruit Shots

**Byakuya's Surprise Party**

* * *

"Byakuya when is your birthday?"

Such an innocent question Ichigo had asked and Byakuya had to force himself not to wince at it.

"After you die, Ichigo. You forget things like birthdays. Only few of us Shinigami have one." Byakuya had replied as the two of them sat next to his sister's pond in Soul Society.

"I know that! what I'm saying is that if you don't remember your birthday you make one, like Rangiku-San did." Ichigo said with frustration in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest, Byakuya silently wondered when the 10th Squad Vice-Captain had told Ichigo that; it defiantly wasn't one of her most happy memories after Gin Ichimaru's betrayal.

Byakuya sighed as he drank some of his drink, hoping that if he didn't answer his girlfriend she'll let it drop.

"Don't ignore me, Byakuya! You know very well that just makes me more curious." Ichigo said as she glared her normally brown eyes now a slight amber colour.

Byakuya forced himself not to sigh once again, it was one of those times that he wished that Ichigo wasn't Kana's reincarnation; then the two of them wouldn't be so a like.

He could remember Kana asking him the same question after the two of them had stopped training, she used her rank against him to force him to answer.

She then told Juushirou Ukitake, their Captain and he ended up celebrating his birthday that year.

But that year was also the year Kana was killed by his own Zanpakuto, his birthday brought back too many painful memories so he stopped caring about it.

"Fine! If you're not going to tell me then I'll just go and ask Ukitake-San. I'm sure he'll tell me, it just would be nicer for my _boyfriend _to be the one to tell me his own birthday!" Ichigo stated with a huff as she stood up and dusted off her hakamen, Byakuya groaned silently; why did she have to use the guilt trip against him?

"Wait, love! I'l tell you." Byakuya mumbled as he looked away from the Berry, knowing full well she would be smirking at him; it's no wonder Renji teased him for being whipped.

Ichigo smiled as Byakuya opened up his arms and allowed her to sit between his legs with her back resting against his chest; their hands entwined against her black clodded stomach.

"When I was living in Rukongai, me and Renji never cared for our birthdays. But because the younger kids did we decided that it would be best to have one so we could celebrate with the other children. So we each made the day we first remember being in Serieite out birthday." Byakuya explained as he rested forehead against the top of Ichigo's soft orange hair; breathing in her vanilla scent.

"You probably didn't know this but I died I was just a baby. When I was sent over to Soul Society I was placed in Rukongai 78. I was very lucky to have surived in that place." Byakuya continued as Ichigo started fidiling with his fingers as she listened.

"Renji told me he started counting the days when he finally made a family, August 31st. It was different for me, I was always alone for most of my childhood in Rukongai. People stayed away from me, only coming near me when they wanted to fight or to use my body." Byakuya paused as he felt Ichigo stiffen in his arms, he kissed the top of her head soothingly.

"Don't worry, love. I never let them use me like that, even when I was young, I wasn't stupid." Byakuya whispered and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax.

"I started counting the days when I saved Renji from an Old man. That day Renji allowed me into his family, I was no longer alone anymore." Byakuya finished, Ichigo frowned before she pinched his wrist, Byakuya cursed slightly.

"You didn't tell me what the date was! I'm not that easily distracted Byakuya!" Ichigo complained, Byakuya chuckled as he rested his head against her shoulder, Ichigo shivered slightly from his warm breath against her neck.

"Alright, love. The day I met Renji was..." Byakuya trailed off and he smirked against Ichigo's shoulder when he heard her growl.

"Byakuya.." Ichigo warned and Byakuya knew that if he carried on teasing her, she was either going to kick him or hit. She might do both; either way he'll end up with bruises.

"..31st January." Byakuya finally whispered, Ichigo smiled as she leaned her head back so it was leaning against Byakuya's shoulder.

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered, Byakuya smiled down at her and pressed his lips against her own.

"You're welcome, love. Why were so desperate to know that?" Byakuya asked curiously, Ichigo smirked as she turned her body on her side so she could snuggle up against his chest.

"I was just curious." Ichigo mumbled into Byakuya's Kimono, he could tell she was lying straight away but he also knew she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

So he decided to just let her be and ran his hand through her soft orange locks as Ichigo hummed in content against his chest.

Byakuya let his birthday fade to the back of his mind but Ichigo wasn't going to forget something like that easily.

Especially when it involves Byakuya Ryun Kuchiki.

* * *

Juushirou Ukitake wasn't surprised when he received a visit from his Subsuitute Shinigami, she usually paid him a visit when she came to Soul Society.

What shocked him was what she requested.

"I would like your help with planning a part for Byakuya's birthday." Ichigo asked as over the rim over her tea cup before she sipped it calmly, Juushirou blinked at the teenager in slight shock.

"Why would you need my help, Hogosha-San?" Juushirou asked, Ichigo sighed to herself as she set her cup down and folded her hands in her lap.

"I know about the birthday party you and Kana-San threw for him." Ichigo stated, Juushirou eyes widened in shock once again but he stayed silently.

"I want to do the same. Even though, technically, I was the one who threw him that party originally. It just doesn't feel right to me." Ichigo explained, Juushirou laughed slightly as he nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I'll help you, Hogosha-San." Juushirou said and he knew he said the right thing when the teenager grinned happily at him.

"Thank you, Ukitake-San!"

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Byakuya could feel that something was amiss, it wasn't like something was terrible wrong though.

Something just wasn't right and he didn't like the fact it was his birthday.

What was also strange was that Ichigo had yet to return back to the living world, she usual stays here for the weekend then goes back just in time for school.

Well today is Monday and she's still here so something was defiantly up.

Byakuya sighed to himself as he pushed himself away from his desk and walked out of the room.

He wouldn't of been complaining, he loved spending time with Ichigo but it was the fact that the last time he had seen her was when he had said good night to her.

On saturday night.

He secretly hopped she wasn't planning anything.

It also wasn't that he would be angry and upset about her doing something for his birthday, in fact he would be touched.

But it was the memories that came with it that Byakuya didn't want to handle.

Releasing yet another sigh he closed the door to his champers and walked over to the oil lamp on the wall.

Sometimes he wished that Ichigo was a completely different person to Kana, then he wouldn't have to worry about the memories.

But then she wouldn't have been Ichigo.

With a small smile he lite the lamp and let light flood the whole room.

His eyes suddenly widened in shock before they softened.

Over by the window in his room was a small table, a blue and pink cake from the human world was sitting in the middle.

A balloon was sitting one side of the table and on the other with her head resting in her arms was Ichigo; sound asleep.

Blinking, Byakuya crouched down in front of the table and noticed that their was a box in Ichigo's hand; she was also wearing her charm bracelet she got for Christmas.

Careful not to wake her he pulled the box free from her hand, holding it in his hands he slowly unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid.

"Ichigo.." Byakuya whispered in shock as he tried to keep hold of a wave of emotions that had suddenly crashed down on him.

Inside the box was 2 silver chain necklaces. One of them had a cherry blossom tree and a samurai sword in the middle; similar to the charm on Ichigo's wrist.

But it was the second one that caught his attention, it had 2 moons crossing each other over. One was pure white and the other was pitch black, other the top of them was a pitch black samurai sword; almost like Ichigo's bankai.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo voice shocked him, he looked up to see Ichigo looking at him with slightly blurry brown eyes from sleep.

"I-I love it. You didn't have to get me this, love." Byakuya murmured, Ichigo smiled as she picked up the cherry blossom necklace and starting attaching it to her neck.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you not do anything for your birthday? A pretty crappy one that's what." Ichigo stated simply, Byakuya blinked before he smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"What would I do without you?" He mummered more to himself than Ichigo, she smiled as she placed her own hand over him.

"Just because memories are painful, doesn't mean we have to suffer because of them. We just make knew ones." Ichigo replied back, Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah you're right." He whispered before he pressed his lips against Ichigo's in a soft kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Byakuya." Ichigo murmured and Byakuya simply smiled as the two of them sat in the glow of the oil light.

She may be simular to Kana in more ways than one but things like this prove that she is also her own person as well. That's why he loved her so much

Byakuya knew that he wasn't going to forget this birthday for a long time.


	16. HIATUS

Right guys I'm sorry to say this but I'm officially putting all my BLEACH fics on Hiatus.

When I started writing them BLEACH was my favourite fandom, I'm catching up on the DVDs and nearly all of the manga but I've found recently that BLEACH has really gone downhill.

The last Arc is really starting to bother me especially when Ichigo went to the Royal Palace, I just couldn't read it anymore and I don't know why.

So I'm putting my stories on Hiatus just to see if I can get my muse back but I know there's no point in writing for something that I just don't have a passion for anymore.

We'll just have to see how it goes, okay guys?


End file.
